¿Enamórame Otra Vez?
by Twilight Eternal Love
Summary: Los pequeños Andrew y Elizabeth son los hijos de Bella y Edward que se divorciaron cuando ellas eran unos bebés. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva esposa y Bella se casara en pocos meses. Por desgracia y por culpa de un malentendido la familia de Edward junto a la de Bella y sus amigos culparon a Edward y nunca lo apoyaron...Summary completo a dentro. By MAR .
1. PROLOGO

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M SOLO LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE.**_

* * *

**_Summary:_**

_Los pequeños Andrew y Elizabeth son los hijos de Bella y Edward que se divorciaron cuando ellas eran unos bebés. Ahora Edward tiene una nueva esposa y Bella se casara en pocos meses. Por desgracia y por culpa de un malentendido la familia de Edward junto a la de Bella y sus amigos culparon a Edward y nunca lo apoyaron. Ahora Edward es feliz juntos a sus hijos y su nueva familia los Masen. ¿Podrá Bella recuperar al amor de su vida y a sus hijos? ¿O será imposible por sus malas decisiones?_

* * *

**_ENAMÓRAME...OTRA VEZ_**

_**Prologo**_

Mi nombre es Elizabeth y tengo 11 años, Tengo un hermano gemelo, el y yo somos inseparables y nos queremos mucho y también a nuestros padres.

Tenemos una gran casa y mucho dinero, buena salud y padres que nos aman, además de unas excelentes calificaciones, la vida perfecta para cualquier niño de nuestra edad, pero la realidad es que eso no es así, porque mi hermano y yo tenemos muchos problemas y esos tienen dos nombres: Irina y demetri, y se preguntaran quienes son esos, pues verán:

Irina Koslov: rusa, rubia platinad, cuerpo de modelo, de 28 años y lo mas importante, nos ODIA. Ella es la esposa de nuestro padre, se casaron cuando mi hermano y yo teníamos 7 años porque mis padres se divorciaron cuando nosotros teníamos 3.

Demetri di lombardo: italiano, de ojos grises y cabello negro, de 29 años y es muy guapo (pero mi papi es mejor).Mi hermanito y yo no lo queremos porque sabemos que el esta con mamá por su dinero además de que no se soporta a papá y es el odioso novio de mamá y se van a casar en unos meses.

_**"El verdadero amor nunca muere, siempre esta ahí, aunque a veces nos cueste darnos cuenta".**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

**Pov: Andrew cullen.**

**¿BEBÉ?**

Hoy como todos los viernes Elie y yo nos encaminamos a la casa de papá, la abu esmee vendrá por nosotros porque mama dijo que no quiere verle la cara de idiota a papá desde tan temprano, así que nos tenemos que ir con la abue.

Salí de la cama y corrí a la habitación de Elie para despertarla. Estaba enredada entre las sabanas negras de su gran cama. ¿Ya les había dicho que mi hermana es algo asi como gótica? Pos si esta looooca pero mama dice que eso viene de familia ya que su hermana la tía Ness también esta loca. Me impulse a todo le que di y salte sobre ella.

-oh marieeee- ella odia que le diga así- es hora de despiiiieeerrrrtaaaa- seguí saltando sobre ella.

-¡andrew cullen quítateme de encima, AHORA!- grito sentándose en la cama.

-buenos días para ti también hermanita- dije sarcástico- recuerda que tenemos que irnos a la casa de papá, tenemos que empezar temprano con la tortura a "miss Irina"- dije lo ultimo con un falso acento ruso.

-jajaja, seee, esta bien, solo porque te quiero y porque eres mi único hermano no te golpeo por despertarme a las…-

-9:30-dije como si nada.- espera ¡¿9:30?!... muévete o llegaremos tarde.- sali como alma que lleva el diablo asta mi cuarto para meterme a la ducha, por suerte anoche deje lista mi maleta si no la abuela me mataría ya que ella viene por nosotros a las 10 am.

Una vez en listo Sali de mi habitación con mi maleta en el hombro en el pasillo me encontré con Elie quien iba saliendo de su cuarto, llevaba unos shorts azules claro con una camisa olgada color gris y unos convers grises. El cabello castaño como el mio y el de mamá lo traia suelto y le llegaba asta la cintura. Yo por mi parte me puse unos jeans y una camisa el comedor mamá estaba super concentrada en su computadora portátil.

-mami ¿ya llego la abuela esmee?- pregunto eli.

-no mi vida aun no…- y no pudo terminar porque en eso se escucho el claxon que indicaba que la abu ya habia llegado, nos despedimos de mamá y salimos a la calle.

En el auto la abu miraba fijamente a la calle con el seño levemente fruncido.

-¿estas bien abuelita?- le pregunte sentándome al lado de Elizabeth en los asientos traseros.

-si, todo bien solo que en todo la noche no deje de pensar en lo que Carlisle me dijo.- al ver que estábamos en silencio prosiguió su relato.- lo que pasa es que Irina llego al hospital con cara de estar muy enferma y Carlisle dijo que pidió una sita con el Dr, Harrison el ginecólogo.- dijo mientras cruzábamos las calles de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué un ginecólogo?, ¿cera que tiene alguna bacteria r¡de esas raras que matan a la gente porque se comen la carne?- pregunto una muy interesada elie con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

-se llama bacteria come carne, y si asi fuera yo estaría mas que feliz de ayudarle ala tierna bacteria a matar a esa estupida trepadora.- apoye sonriendo también.

-¡Andrew Jason Cullen!- aaaaggg con el perdón de ustedes ¡MALDITA ESMEE CULLEN, SABE QUE ODIO MI ESTUPIDO NOMBRE!.

-cuida tu vocabulario niño, sabes que aunque yo también estaría feliz de que esa… mujer muriera, pero es malo desearle la muerte a alguien con ese tono tan desagradable, por eso yo le ruego a algún amable chofer de tren que le pase encima a esa linda zorra.- dijo con tono muy amable y con una delicada sonrisa de niña buena. Pero como era de esperarse en sus ojos relucía la malicia. Los tres estallamos en carcajadas, después de todo el motivo por el cual esa estupida aya ido al doctor me resbala.

Después de 15 minutos mas de viaje en auto llegamos a la mansión en el bosque (n/a casa cullen) que mi padre mando a construir cuando nosotros nacimos…ven lo que les digo ama tanto a mi mami que se negó rotundamente a cambiarse de casa y prefirió seguir viviendo aquí donde compartieron tantos buenos momentos, pero que en este momento se contamino con la maldita irina, si es que esa mujer contamina asta el aire que respira.

Bajamos del auto un mercedes plateado y caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa. La abu toco el timbre y a los segundos salio la musaraña esta con un albornoz y el cabello lo llevaba en un moño mal echo.

-si van a llegar tan tarde todos las veces que vengan mejor ya no se aparezcan por aquí, hablo tan altanera como si fuera la puta reina de España.

-mira pedazo de… persona, ami y a mi hermano no nos gritas además nosotros podemos venir a la hora que se nos de la puta gana porque adivina que… esta también es nuestra casa asi que mueve tu apestoso culo de la puerta que ya necesito entrar.- dijo eli viéndola a los ojos, y como Barbie vieja no se apartaba le dio un fuerte empujón con su hombro y entro. Yo me despedí de mi abuela y entre conteniendo la risa, es que mi hermanita es asi tiene el mal genio de mi madre y estoy muy orgulloso de que lo tenga.

Papá estaba en la cocina cuando entramos nos quedamos apoyados en el marco de la puerta viendo como papá movía lo que parecían wuaffles en una cacerola.

-no sabia que ahora eras el cocinero ¿que la señora de la casa no sabe cocinar?- pregunte sentándome en la barra.

-hola chicos yo estoy bien- ironizo papá ignorando mi comentario y yo bufe.

Estábamos desayunando calmadamente cuando cierta persona insoportable, ce puso de pie aventando el tenedor al suelo y corrió camino a no se donde con las manos en la boca y papá salio tras de ella. Elizabeth y yo nos vimos a los ojos un poco extrañados pero yo me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo.

Cuando regresaron a la cocina papá traía una cara de preocupación que no le había visto ni cuando eli se quebró el brazo y eso sin duda me enojo demasiado.

-tranquila cariño sabes que en unos mese se te pasaran- dijo papá tendiéndole un vaso con agua.

-si pero ya me tienen harta, ya no soporto esta mierda-chillo irina con su odiosa voz.

-niños les tenemos una buena noticia- empezó papá y yo sabia que esto no seria bueno

-¿se van a divorciar?- dijo eli vastante feliz

-por supuesto que no, eso no seria una buena noticia… lo que les queremos decir es que…- izo una pausa (n/a aaa ya se todos se imaginan que es jijiji) respiro profundo y todo exploto- vamos a tener un bebé.-silencio.

Eli y yo lo veíamos fijamente en silencio, luego mi hermana se giro en su asiento y siguió comiendo y yo la imite, el tenedor de elizabeth temblaba ligeramente sabia que le faltaba poco por explotar, yo estaba igual y el comentario que la izo enloquecer fue el que izo papá.

-y que piensan, ¿no les alegra saber que van a tener un hermanito?-

-¡¿ALEGRARNOS?! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS NOS VA A ALEGRAR QUE ESA ESTE ESPERAN UN MALDITO VASTARDO?! ¡¿ COMO PUTAS PUEDES CREER QUE ESTARIAMOS FELICEZ SABIENDO QUE ESTA PUTA VA A TENER UN MALDITO ENGENDRO?! NO, NOLO ESTAMOS, Y ESCUCHAME BIEN EDWARD CULLEN ESA COSA NO ES MI HERMANO UN HERMANO MIO CERIA UNO QUE FUERA HIJO DE MI MADRE NO DE ESTA ZORRA BARATA QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIERE ES TU MALDITO DINERO. Pero te advierto que si tu tratas d imponernos a ese mocoso, no me vuelves a ver en lo que te resta de vida, prefiero mil veces que mamá se case con el estupidos de demetri que ver como arruinas tu vida con esta idiota.- dijo lo ultimo un poco mas calmada y salio del lugar empujando a papá en el camino, pero a que no saben lo lindo que se sintió ver como ce entristeció la mirada de papá cuando Elizabeth le grito que mamá se va a casar. Levanto la vista y la clavo en mí.

-y tu? no me vas a gritar?- dijo irónico con una ceja alzada.

-no, porque ella ya te dijo todo lo que yo pensaba decirte, pero en parte tiene razón no trates de convencernos de que ese…niño es algo nuestro porque aunque sea tu hijo nosotros no lo consideraremos nuestro hermano lo siento mucho créeme, pero no tolerare que hagas sufrir a mi hermana…y una ultima cosa, mamá les enviara la invitación a la boda mañana- y Salí con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

Mi hermanita estaba sentada en la orilla de la piscina con los pies en el agua y con la mirada perdida en el bosque. Tenia sus ojitos verdes rojitos y las lagrimas ce deslizaban por su pequeña carita. Me senté junto a ella y la abrase prótectoramente, ella ce recostó en mi pecho y la escuche sollozar.

-no llores mi niña, sabes que no me gusta verte llorando.- susurre besando el tope de su cabeza.

-es que no entiendo como nos hace esto, ahora si creo que nuestras esperanzas de que algún día volviera con mamá son inútiles.-

-no lo son.-

-si, nosotros solos no hemos podido hacer nada.-

-exacto solos no podemos, pero tengo una idea.- saque mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y marque el numero que también me sabia

-¿abogado swan?- contesto una voz grave pero a la vez juguetona

-tío necesitamos tu ayuda, llama a todos después de que escuches mi mensaje…- ahora si, empieza la "operación amor edward y bella"…

* * *

_**Bien pues este fue el primer capitulo espero les aya gustado y para la chica que dejo el primer review gracias por tu lindo comentario y ya ves le puse el nombre que tu me pediste..!**_

_**las quierooooo, besoooos y felizzz navidaaadd! mi hermana y yo les deseamos lo mejor en esta hermosa fecha.**_

_**Bye se cuidan, me voy para una fiesta con mis hermanas así que adiiioooossss.**_

_**$MAR$**_

**AQUI ESTA EL CAPI! NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Pov eli:**

**Recordando el pasado.**

Estábamos mi hermano, mis tías, mis abuelos y yo en el parque cerca de la casa de papá.

Teníamos que planear cual seria nuestro primer paso para que nuestro plan funcionara, pero para eso necesitamos saber la historia de nuestros padres desde el principio.

-ustedes saben todo acerca de la historia de mamá y papá ¿no?- les pregunte.

-sabemos mucho, pero no todo hay cosas que aun no entendemos, como por ejemplo, el porque se separaron- dijo el abuelito charlie.

-ok, entonces dígannos lo que saben.- les pidió andi y yo asentí en señal de acuerdo.

-bueno ellos se conocieron…-empezó la tia rose

"era un trece de mayo, el día estaba muy soleado, algo muy extraño aquí en forks, mi hermano edward y yo estábamos en la piscina de nuestra casa con nuestros vecino jasper hale, teníamos 6 años y hemos sido amigos desde que el y su familia se mudaron a la casa frente a la nuestra hace 3 años

Jasper y yo no aventábamos agua con las manos y reíamos como locos, mientras que mi aburrido hermanito permanecía sentado en la orilla de la piscina con los ojos cerrados, seme paso decirles que eran las 8:30 am y que ayer nos dormimos a las 4 de la mañana viendo películas y que yo lo desperté hoy a las 7 de la mañana? Pues eso fue lo que paso.

-eddy, despierta ven a divertirte con nosotros- le llamo jasper, pero es obvio que esta mas dormido que despierto así que como buena hermana que soy.- nótese el sarcasmo- camine asta el y tome agua en mis manos y se la lance a la cara, asustado brinco a la piscina y se resbalo hundiéndose y mojándose su lindo cabello, jasper y yo no aguantamos mas y nos soltamos a reír, asta que sentí como unas manos me metían de lleno en la piscina.

Seguimos riendo y bromeando asta que mamá nos llamo para entrar a la casa porque nos quería enseñar algo, asi que los tres salimos y nos envolvimos con las toallas.

Llegamos a la sala y vimos que ahí habían unos señores y creo que unos niños, pero como estaban de espalda no los pudimos ver bien, nos pusimos al lado de papá y pudimos ver bien a las personas que estaban ahí, eran 2 señores y tres niños.

El señor era mas alto que papá y tenia el cabello castaño y un gracioso bigote y la señora tenia el cabello negro que le llagaba asta la cintura y estaba levemente ondulado, y los niños: el chico era del mismo tamaño de jasper y edward talvez unos 10 centímetros mas bajo que mi hermano, tenia el cabello negro y rizado y los ojos cafés chocolate y una bonita sonrisa que hacia que se le marcaran los hoyuelos.

Una de las niñas la mas bajita tenia el cabello castaño claro asta los hombros y también tenia los ojos cafés y parecía un pequeño duende, le sonreí amablemente. Y la última niña, estaba mas alejada, casi escondida detrás de la señora, ella era muy bonita, de mi mismo tamaño tenia el cabello castaño rojizo asta la cintura, su cara era en forma de corazón y sus labios rojitos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que yola observaba sus cachetitos se pusieron rojitos y abrió muchos sus ojitos, se pelo le cubrió la mitad de la cara y se escondió más detrás de la señora…esa fue la primer vez que vimos a los hermanos swan" –termino con una gran sonrisa igual que todos

-bella les tenia miedo, nuestra hermanita siempre fue muy tímida y miedosa, no le gustaba hablar con extraño y eran muy pocas las veces que hablaba con nosotros- dijo la tia alice.

-ese día me pareció muy tierna, así que cuando charli, rené, esme y carlisle se fueron a hablar al patio y nosotros nos quedamos en la sala yo me le acerque hablarle pero ella se asusto cuando la salude y corrió a esconderse detrás de emmett, edward se acerco a emmett y le tendió su mano y le dijo que si quería jugar con nosotros, ella lo miro por un rato y después acepto su mano tu papá le sonrío feliz y desde ese día se hicieron inseparables.- dijo tio jasper y yo me imaginaba lo lindo que fue a de haber sido ese momento.

-cuando bella iba a cumplir los 12 su papá me dijo que necesitaba ayuda para comprarle un lindo regalo a su mamá pero que quería que fuera especial, así que fuimos a comprarle un hermoso collar en forma de corazón que por dentro podía ponerse una foto, el joven de la tienda dijo que le podía poner un gravado y edward lo escribió en un papel y no dejo que yo lo viera, después el día de la fiesta el le dio su regalo en el patio de la casa de bella…- nos contó la abuela esmee con lagrimas en los ojos igual que las tias. La tia rose busco algo en su bolso y saco una caja larga con cubierta de terciopelo en azul marino y me la dio.

-tu madre me dio el collar para que se lo diera a edward el dia que se divorciaron.- explico mientras se sorbía la nariz, yo abrí la cajita y en ella había un hermoso collar, su dije era un pequeño corazón de oro con pequeños zafiros morados en el centro en forma de otro corazón y la cadena de plata. Saque el collar y abrí el pequeño corazoncito.

Adentro del lado derecho estaba una foto de nuestros padres como de unos 10 años dándose un beso de piquito y en el lado izquierdo con letras muy bonitas decía, "te amo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y mi hermano me abrazo.

-la foto la te yo un día que estábamos jugando verdad o reto en el jardín de la casa de jasper, ahí ellos tenia 9 años igual que rosalie, alice y jasper.- dijo el tio emmett

-tu mamá nunca la se la quitaba desde ese dia, después de que le dijo que si a ed, cuando cumplieron los 16 edward le pidió que se casara con el, eran muy jóvenes y estaban completamente locos, pero dos meses después todos los chicos se fueron de vacaciones a las vegas y se casaron, ni los chicos sabían eso asta que regresaron los 6 a forks y edwar y bella nos dijeron que se habían casado, charlie amenazo a su padre con que lo iba a matar pero después acepto y esme y yo no podíamos estar mas felices- el abuelo Carlisle tenia la mirad fija en los árboles mientras nos contaba.

- cuando tenia el primer año de estar en la universidad nos salieron con que bella estaba embarazada, al principio todos nos asustamos, eran prácticamente unos niños, solo tenia 18 años, pero ellos se amaba, si que terminamos aceptando, y luego un 10 de septiembre nacieron ustedes mis pequeños angelitos- dijo la abu mientras nos abrazaba.

-y luego, cuando ustedes iban a cumplir 3 años, sus papas tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte, bella le pidió el divorcio y se separaron.- termino de explicar la el tío emmett

-ose, que ustedes no saben porque ellos se separaron?- pregunto andi.

-no, jamás nos dijeron y cuando les preguntábamos, nos mandaban al diablo, con el típico "problemas personales", Eddie acepto que ustedes se quedaran con bella y luego conocieron a sus parejas y bla bla bla…-continuo emmett.

-bien, gracias, luego les decimos como empezaremos el plan.- dijo mi hermanito levantándose de su lugar.

Nos despedimos de los tios y nos fuimos a la casa de papá, en el camino recordé todo lo que nos dijeron y la historia de nuestros padres es muy linda y me parece muy triste que ellos ya no estén juntos pero andi y yo nos encargaremos de que estén juntos de nuevo y volvamos a ser la familia unida que éramos antes.


	4. Chapter 3

**HOOOOLLLAAA! MUCHAS (SINO ES QUE TODAS) QUIEREN MATARME POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES.**

**PERO LO QUE PASA ES QUE MI HERMOSA SOBRINITA (NOTECE EL SARCASMO) DEJO SUS JUGETES EN LAS ESCALERAS Y YO AL BAJAR NO VI QUE HABIA UN CARRITO Y LO PISE Y PUES ME CAI DE LAS GRADAS Y ME FRACTURE LA MUÑECA DERECHA Y EL TOBILLO DERECHO TAMBIEN Y EL YESO PESA MUCHO APARTE DE QUE NO ME DEJARON ESPACIO PARA QUE ME SALGAN LOS DEDOS, SOLO CE ME VEN LAS UÑAS Y AMI ME CUESTA MUCHO ESCRIBIR CON UNA MANO APARTE DE QUE PASE 3 DIAS EN EL HOSPITAL Y NO CONFIO EN MI GEMELA PARA QUE ME ESCRIBA ELLA LOS CAPIS!**

**PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPI! NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

* * *

**Capitulo:3**

**Pov Andrew:**

**El loquero**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que iniciamos el plan, asta ahora hemos echo cosas sutiles pero ya es hora de comenzar con las cosas grandes y lo primero es la boda de mamá que ya se acerca así que junto con la familia quedamos en que haríamos lo posible por que esa boda no se realizara o estaríamos definitivamente perdidos.

Hoy es nuestro primer día de terapia, porque segunda loca de Irina necesitamos ir con un psicólogo porque somos muy malos, y como no nos hemos portado nada bien las últimas semanas papá acepto que deberíamos ir con el loquero.

Llegamos a un bonito edificio de 3 pisos pintado de blanco con un pequeño jardín lleno de flores, fuimos los 4 (papá, irina, eli y yo) en el auto de papá porque mamá no sabe que nos quieren llevar con el loquero y mejor que no se de cuenta porque sino la que se va armar…

Unas señora muy mayor -supongo es la secretaria del doctor Fernández- nos dijo que pasáramos al consultorio del doctor, que el llegaría en unos minutos.

El doctor era un hombre joven creo que de la edad de papá unos cuantos años mayor. El se acomodo en su gran escritorio de madera y me pidió que me sentara en las sillas frente a el así que le obedecí y el empezó el interrogatorio.

-y dime jovencito ¿Por qué te trajeron con un psicólogo?- me pregunto amablemente mientras sostenía un bolígrafo en su mano derecha y una libreta en la izquierda.

-porque ella- señale a irina que estaba sentada con papá en un sillón junto a eli en la oficina del doctor,- dice que mi hermanita y yo estamos locos y que podemos pasarle la locura a su bebé, pero sabe que.- le hice señas para que se acercara y cuando lo hizo le susurre al oído un poco alto para que todos escucharan.- ella no sabe que la única loca es ella.- termine con una "inocente" sonrisa, Irina no dijo que estábamos loco pero lo insinúo así que una mentirita piadosa no daña a nadie.

-ok, tu mamá…-

-madrastra.- le corrigió elie con cara de enfado

-bien su madrastra, dice que están locos y necesitan de ayuda profesional-

-asi es.- le conteste yo.

-correcto, para saber si de verdad están locos les are un pequeño examen.- yo solo asentí, no tengo miedo si quiere que me ponga el detector de mentiras siempre diré la verdad.

-comencemos, cual es tu color favorito?- daaah que fácil.

-el negro.- dije encogiéndome de hombros. El doctor alzó una ceja con incredulidad y anoto algo en su libreta.

- sigamos, cual es el color que mas odias?- mmm (risa malvada) jijijiji fantástico.

-el rubio platinado.- dije como sutil indirecta viendo a irina. El doctor volvió a anotar.

- si pudieras decirle a alguien, "te odio"¿a quien se lo dirías?-

-enserio quiere que le diga?- pregunte no creo que le guste mi respuesta. El doc asintió.

- a una rubia con meses de embarazo- dije con simpleza.

-¿eso es una indirecta?- pregunto la cotorra amarilla llamada irina.

-nop es una muy directa- ella quería saber yo le conteste.

-andrew.- me reprendió papá

-lo siento pero tu me enseñaste que debía decir siempre la verdad.- trate de hacerme el inocente con el pucherito "derrite corazones" de la tía Alice. El solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza mientras vi como elie trataba de no reírse.

-prosigamos, te gustan los animales?-

-depende.-

-de que?-

- si vea, no me gustan las perras porque aunque dicen eso de "el mejor amigo del hombre" en cuanto ven a un tonto perro haciéndole caritas se van con el, no me gustan las zorras porque apestan, no me gustan los gatos porque los son de esos que puedes hacerle de todo y siempre regresan para que les hagas cariñitos, y puedo seguir pero me llevaría todo el día.- y esas fueron indirectas nada sutiles cierto?

-no asi esta bien, cual es tu comida favorita?-

- la lasaña que hace mi mamá-

-as tenido mascotas?-

-mmm veamos, mi mamá es alérgica a los gatos y a los perros, a papá no le gustan los pajaritos y los peses le dan asco y los ratones son los primos de Irina soy miembro activo del club para proteger a los animales en peligro de extinción.- el doctor tenia la cara roja tratando de no reírse desde hace rato.

-creo que es el turno de tu hermana- eli se levanto feliz de su lugar y se sentó a mi lado.

-bien elizabeth, cual es tu color favorito?-

-el rojo, porque es el color de la sangre, ami degusta la sangre save.- mi hermanita quiere asustar al doc.? Porque que yo sepa asta hoy en ls mañana su color favorito era el morado casi azul.

- porque dices que te gusta la sangre?-

-si me encanta ver como los asesinos en las películas de miedo matan a sus victimas y su sangre sale de sus heridas y pringa por todos lados- dijo con cara soñadora, ella es una excelente actriz así que no crean nada de lo que dice ella se desmaya si ve sangra como mi mami.

- no que te desmayabas si ves sangre'- pregunto papá

-eso fue una vez y fue porque era de irina- mentira era mía cuando me corte partiendo una manzana y pase mi mano por su vestido para asustarla.

- dejemos la sangre atrás y continuemos ¿Qué animales te gustan?-

- no muchos pero puedo decirles los que no me gustan, como la ballena, las morsas, los elefantes, las vacas, los cerdos, el león marino, las jirafas, las yeguas, pap…digo los brutos no los burros, y muchos mas pero no creo que los quiera escuchar todos.- la mitad de los animales los dijo viendo a irina pero en lo ultimo miro a papá y este tenia una cara de "están en problemas"

Mientras el doc seguía hablando con mi hermana sobre a quien quiere mas yo saque mi celular y le envíe un mensaje a la abu rené

**" bubu SOS tus nietos están en problemas, tienes que venir por ellos al loquero en menos de 10 minutos, cambio y fura" lo envíe y seguí prestando atención al doc.**

- porque quieres más a tu hermano que a tus padres'- le seguía diciendo el doc.

-porque mi hermano nunca quería mas ni me reemplazaría por a una esposa mala ni a un hijo que no sabe si es suyo y tampoco se casaría con un hombre que solo quiere su dinero y que nos odia ami y a andi,.- los ojitos de mi hermana estaban rojos por las lagrimas que no dejaba salir, se levanto de sopetón y corrió a la puerta i salio serrando de un portazo.

-con permiso.- le dije al doctor y con una ultima mirada a mi papá Salí detrás de mi hermana. Estaba recostada en la pared sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

- no llores eli la nana rené vendrá por nosotros para llevarnos a nuestra casa.- le frote la espalda asta que se calmo y esperamos a papá e irina en la sala de espera, cuando salieron papá abrazo a eli y le dio un bezo en la coronilla.

-lo siento, sabes que no me gusta que llores bebé pero yo nunca los cambiaria.- después de es salimos del lugar.

Afuera nos esperaba la abuela René, nos despedimos de papá y subimos al auto de la abuela.

-como les fue bebés?- nos interrogo cuando ya íbamos camino a su casa.

-pues no se supongo que bien.- dije con cara de aburrimiento.

-cielo ¿Por qué tienes los ojitos rojos mi amor?- le pregunto a ele mientras se detenía en un semáforo.

-porque odio a los loqueros, podemos pasar por un helado?-

-si mi vida, pero tienen que decirle a la abuela que han pensado para juntar a sus padres de nuevo-

-lo primero es la boda, luego lo de irina.- respondí. Llegamos a un parque cerca de la mansión de los abuelos swan.

El lugar era hermoso, había bancas por todos lados y muchos árboles además de una fuente rodeada de flores de todos colores.

Mi abuela y eli se quedaron sentadas cerca de la fuente mientras yo compraba los helados a un señor en una pequeña caseta que había ahí.

Iba tan distraído observando a una señora que regañaba a su hijo por haber dejado ir al perrito, que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien asta que estuve en el suelo con un dolor en la parte trasera de mi cuerpecito.

-lo lamento, no me fije.- dije a quien sea que haya tirado

-fue mi culpa no te vi.- dijo una vocecita de niña, levante la vista para ver a la niña mas hermosa que e conocido- después de eli claro- su cabello era corto asta los hombros y de un tono cobrizo parecido al de mi papá solo que mas oscuro, sus ojos eran grises y grandes y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, sip muy linda.

-soy Vanesa wolf.- se presento extendiéndome su mano y como el caballero que soy tome su manita y le di un pequeño beso en el dorso.

-Andrew cullen, y lamento mucho el haberte golpeado es solo que estaba un poco distraído.- le sonreí de manera torcida algo que herede de mi padre y Vanesa se sonrojo haciéndola mas hermosa.

-no te preocupes fue un accidente y no me paso nada solo se ensucio mi vestido pero luego lo cambio.- dijo también sonriendo.

-esta bien, pero permíteme comprarte un helado porque veo que derramaste el tuyo.- apunte al suelo donde yacía el helado de fresa-creo- de Vanesa.

-mmm ok, pero rápido, mi tía me esta esperando.-

-y ami mi hermana y mi abuela.- la tome de la mano y nos encaminamos a la heladería.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.

-solo una, se llama elizabeth, es mi gemela.-explique sonriendo como siempre que hablaba de mi melliza

-yo también tengo un hermano se llama Erick es 1 año mayor que yo, y mi mamá esta embarazada de gemelas tiene 7 meses.-

-la esposa de mi papá también esta embarazada pero aun no sabemos que será-

-¿tus padres están divorciados?- me siguió preguntando.

-sip desde que Elie y yo teníamos 3, nosotros no queremos a las esposa de papá ni al novio de mamá asi que mi hermana, mis abuelos, mis tíos y yo estamos haciendo un plan para que papá y mamá estén juntos de nuevo- termine porque llegamos a la heladería.

-mi padre nos abandono antes de que yo naciera así que ase 5 años mamá se caso con Sebastian el es muy bueno y lo queremos mucho- me contó con una gran sonrisa que devolví por supuesto.

Después de que compre los helados de chocolate para la abu de chicle para eli y de vainilla para mi, me despedí de Vanesa y ella me dio el numero de su casa por si quería hablar con ella.

Regrese a la fuente con una sonrisa, Vanesa sin duda es una muy linda niña.

-pensé que ya no llegabas, ¿Por qué sonríes como anuncio de dentrífico?- hablo mi hermana mientras tomaba su helado de mis manos.

-porque conocí a alguien- dije aun en las nubes.

-jooo, andi se enamoro, andi se enamorooo.- cantaba la tota de eli.

-no me enamore solo conocí a una niña muy hermosa que se llama Vanesa.- dije… ¿sonrojado? Ujum que mal yo nunca me sonrojo.

- y yo me chupo el dedo, estas enamorado hermano mío y tienes que presentarme a Vanesa para darle mi aprobación de robarme a mi hermanito.-

-me dio su número.-

-aaaaahh, ves le gustas- y Elie siguió chillando como cotorra de no se que cosas ya que no le puse atención, yo solo pensaba en esa hermosa niña de ojos grises…

* * *

**ANDREA: Hola para ti también! quiero decirte que lamento mucho si mi historia te ofende en algunos aspectos pero tranquila dime si algo sigue molestándote y yo con mucho gusto elimino el fic y lo escribo de nuevo y después lo subo.**

**primero: estoy muy consiente de que no es correcto que los niños hablen asi pero tienes que entender que es solo la "euforia" del momento además de que si tienes a un tio como emmett escucharas palabras asi siempre y estoy segura de que tu sabes que los niños todo lo que escucha lo repiten.**

**segundo: no estoy empezando nada nuevo si hablas de lo que consulte en capis anteriores simplemente fue una idea pero no pienso publicar nada si no les gusta aparte de que yo no voy a dejar mi fic incompleto, me alegro que te guste el fic ya que eso me hace saber que es aceptado y que puedo continuarlo.**

**Tercero: si tengo inspiración pero mi cabeza esta llena de ideas que no me dejan pensar con claridad y me cuesta poner mis pensamientos en orden.**

**Cuarto: es mi historia y me pondría muy triste si alguien mas la escribe pero tranquila que tengo muuuchas ideas para este fic y amo esta historia además de que esto paso en la vida real, le sucedió a mi mejor amiga y a su hermano solo que ellos no eran nada creativos asi que me tengo que inventar algunas cosas. wow creo que ya hice mi testamento, te agradezco que me corrijas y me digas lo que te molesta y si alguien mas quiere decir algo no se preocupen digan lo que quieran que yo con todo el gusto del mundo les responderé y acepto sus sugerencia.**

**Sin nada mas que decirte me despido de ti y espero ayas pasado una linda navidad y un feliz año nuevo, besos cuídate! =)...**

**AHORA DEBUELTA AL CAPITULO!**

**ANDI SE ENAMOROOOO! PERO ES TAN TESTARUDO QUE LE DA VERGUENZA ACEPTARLO, MAS ADELANTE VEREMOS LA APARICON DE MÁS PERSONAJES, UN ADELANTO: ALGUNOS HULEN A PERRO Y OTROS RUBIOS Y MUUUY MALOS, =).**

**ESTOS ENANOS ESTAN LOCOS YO ODIO LA SANGRE, TENGO EL SINDROME DE BELLA, CADA QUE VEO SANGRE ME VOMITO Y ME DESMAYO!**

**LAS AMOOOO MUUCHOO ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN Y SE CUIDAN Y VEAN DONDE PISAN, NO ME GUSTARIA QUE SE LASTIMEN COMO YO! =(**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aquí me tienen ya de regreso a seguir molestando con un capitulo mas de esta lucra! Espero les guste el capitulo pues e que muchas han de estar desesperadas por saber que paso con eddye y bell's para que se separara! Pues aquí les dejo lo que paso narrado por ed, ya después veremos que fue lo que paso por parte de bellita!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**Pov edward:**

**Mi vida.**

Hoy había sido un día difícil, andi y eli se comportaron como verdaderos locos pero no puedo decirles nada son niños después de todo, además de que me recuerdan mucho a rose y ami de niños.

Estos últimos meses han sido muy difíciles no solo para los niños sino que también para mi, el trabajo es estresante no es que me queje de eso, tener una gran y reconocida empresa de bienes raíces es algo increíble, pero en ocasiones es molesto sobre todo cuando tienes que trabajar con tu hermana que te odia por razones que ni tu mismo sabes.

Mis hijos, los amo y entiendo que no estén de acuerdo con que tendrán un hermano o hermana, admito que cuando me entere de la noticia tuve mis dudas y también tuve miedo no al ser padre sino a la reacción de mis hijos y, conociéndolos como lo ago no me defraudaron y actuaron como me imagine que harían cuado se enteraran.

Irina es un problema aparte, muchos piensan que me case con ella porque me enamore, pero la verdad es otra, yo no amo a irina y nunca lo are ella y yo nos conocíamos desde antes de casarnos porque ella fue mi compañera de mesa en biología en la secundaria después en la universidad fue compañera de habitación con bella así que nos hicimos amigos así que siempre nos veíamos con ella y sus hermanas, nuestra boda fue algo así como un acuerdo, ella necesitaba un esposo para poder cobrar la herencia que sus recién fallecidos padres le dejaron y yo necesitaba olvidar, así que nos casamos y con el tiempo le fui agarrando cariño.

Si me preguntan que era lo que quería olvidar con tanta urgencia, pues no es muy difícil de adivinar obviamente fue y es alguien muy impórtate para mi, bella swan muy pronto di lombardo. El solo pensar que bella pronto se casaría con ese inútil me ponía furioso, y dirán lo que quieran pero tengo derecho de enfadarme.

Cuando bella y yo nos casamos éramos muy jóvenes y con las hormonas alocadas pero lo mas importante nos amábamos, es muy difícil no amar a alguien como bella, tan dulce e inocente, la primera ves que la vi fue mmm como ce dice…amor a primera vista, sip eso aunque en ese momento no sabia lo que era. Verla ahí tan indefensa y apunto de ponerse a llorar despertó en mi los instintos de protección que solo rosalie y a veces Jasper me causaban.

Desde ese día me empeñe en protegerla de todo y todos, en la escuela las demás niñas siempre la molestaban porque según ellas bella era muda o sorda porque jamás hablaba y cuando le decían algo no respondía porque había veces en que entraba a su propio mundo donde nadie la perturbara.

Pero eso era lo que mas me gustaba de bella, su carácter y forma de ver el mundo, no era como alas demás totalmente superficiales y mas preocupadas por arreglar su nariz si la tenían torcida o aumentar algo en partes que no mencionare, cuando molestaban a alice en segundo de primaria un día ella golpeo a una niña de quinto y desde ese día nadie se metía con nosotros porque a pesar de que era tímida y retraída tenia un carácter fuerte y una mano dura eso se los aseguro yo que la probé muchas beses, creo que tengo una cicatriz de eso. En fin.

Cuando los padres de jazz murieron nadie podía consolarlo, quien podría ayudar a un niño de 11 años que siempre a vivido con sus padres y no tiene hermanos ni demás familiares? Exacto, solo bella logro en 2 horas lo que nuestros padres y nosotros mismos no pudimos hacer en semanas y que jasper se diera cuenta de que aunque sus padres ya no estuvieran el nos tenia a todos nosotros para ser su familia y así fue como 2 meses después de que jazz quedara huérfano los swan lo adoptaron como un hijo mas.

Cuando me di cuenta de que realmente amaba a mi mejor amiga fue algo así como que cupido se canso de lanzarme flechas y me tiro una piedra para entrar en razón literalmente.

**Flash back:**

_"Los pasillos de la escuela estaban llenos de gente, yo acaba de salir de mi practica de baloncesto y estaba todo sudado y pegajoso así que tuve que cruzar tooooda la escuela para llegar a las duchas que desgraciadamente estaban en las canchas de tenis del otro lado de la escuela._

_Estaba a punto de llegar alas duchas cuando alguien muy estupido y aparte siego me callo en cima aventándome al suelo._

_-lo siento no te vi enano.- se "disculpo" el orangután de emmett._

_-emmett inútil, que tu mamá no te enseño a ver por donde caminas acabas de hacer que me ensucie mas de lo que ya estoy pedazo de animal.- estaba enojado de verdad que si._

_-perdón pulga pero es tu culpa quien sabe en que piensas o mejor dicho en quien.- me dio un codazo señalando a una chica pelirroja de ojos negros que hablaba con su NOVIO._

_-primera no me digas pulga mi tamaño es natural, no como el tuyo fenómeno que de seguro te dieron esteroides en la leche pareces mas un oso que un humano.-_

_-Haash ta bien no te enojes nena.- ¿Cómo me dijo? Ahora si lo mato._

_-¡corre porque te mato!.- le grite y empecé a seguirlo pasamos corriendo al lado de rose y bella que venían caminando y estas solo rieron, iba tan concentrado en alcanzar a emmett que no me percate cuando unos chicos que estaban peleando me tiraron una piedra a la cabeza y caí al suelo._

_-¡¿Edward estas bien?!- escuche a lo lejos la vos de un ángel._

_- ya me morí?-pregunte al abrir los ojos y ver frente ami a un ángel de cabellos castaños_

_-nop.- dijo ese ángel con su hermosa vos._

_-¿entonces porque veo Ángeles?- me restregué los ojos con las manos y fije mi vista en el ángel y me percate de que en realidad era bella que tenia su hermoso rostro muy cerca del mío… esperen ¿hermoso? ¿Desde cuando me párese hermoso el rostro de mi amiga? Un delicioso aroma a fresas me nublo los sentidos, respire profundo para sentir ese olor de nuevo, asta que me di cuenta de que el aroma venia del cabello de bella, sacudí la cabeza para reaccionar y me levante del suelo._

_-jajaj yo no soy un ángel.- dijo bella y se fue caminado con rose a no se donde._

_-wow Eddie no me digas que te enamoraste de mi hermana?- dijo emmett burlón apoyando su pesado brazote en mi hombro._

_-seeehh.-dije totalmente ido…_

_-que?... no,no,no digo para nada es solo que ya sabes me golpe la cabeza y estoy como atontado pero no estas loco olvídalo…-si estaba nervioso._

_-chico yo no nací ayer ami nadie me engaña, te gusta mi hermana-"_

A si me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de bella, pensaba que era algo estupido porque era un niño de 12 años, quien a esa edad esta seguro de estar enamorado? Nadie obviamente pero aun así no perdí las esperanzas y me di el valor para pedirle que fuera mi novia.

Lo del divorcio me dolió y mucho, no precisamente por mi sino que por los chicos, cuando uno es pequeño siempre quiere que sus padres estén juntos para toda la vida que sean la familia unida que fueron en un principio, es difícil recuperarse y acostumbrarse a que ya nunca verán a sus padres abrazarse o besarse, no tenerlos cerca a ambos cuando tienen un problema o simplemente tienen miedo a algo y quieres que ellos los dos te protejan.

Para mi fue difícil porque yo la amaba y estábamos felices, pero de un momento a otro todo se vino a bajo y todo por mi estupidez, fue terrible lo que ocasiono que nos separáramos por eso jamás se lo hemos dicho a nadie o por lo menos yo no, se que los que sufrirían mas si se enteran de lo que paso serán andi y eli y también se que no me lo perdonaran jamás.

Solo una persona sabe lo que paso el día de que bella y yo discutimos y esa persona esta muy lejos y aunque me a tratado de convencer de que no fue mi culpa se que lo fue porque si yo la hubiera detenido jamás hubiera pasado.

Y se preguntaran que fue lo que paso, es lago que preferiría no decirles pero que estoy seguro que se enteraran mas adelante así que porque no decirlo de una ves?

_Ese día igual que toda la semana anterior había estado saliendo tarde porque uno de mis profesores me castigo por algo que hicieron emmett y jasper pero claro ellos me echaron la culpa a mi._

_Eran las 6:30 los niños se habían quedado en casa de mamá porque bella y yo estábamos en exámenes y eso._

_La casa estaba relativamente en silencio así que subí las escaleras asta la habitación que compartía con mi esposa, al irme acercando escuche unos leves sollozos así que apresure el paso. Cuando habría la puerta vi que bella estaba sentada en el suelo con la cara entere las piernas y lloraba. Me acerqué a ella preocupado porque le hubiera sucedido algo a ella o a los niños._

_-bella que pasa estas bien?- le pregunte acariciando su cabeza._

_-¡no me toques!-me grito poniéndose de pie y alejándose de mi._

_-pero bella amor que sucede?- me estaba preocupando._

_-¡¿ que sucede?! ¡Pasa que eres un maldito mentiroso eso pasa!- siguió gritándome pero vi que hizo un gesto de dolor que me alarmo mas._

_-bella por favor tranquilízate, sabes que no te ase bien agitarte-le suplique tratando de tomar sus manos pero ella me alejo._

_-no me toques, quieres saber que paso?, pues te diré, no te hagas el disimulado con migo cullen porque no te queda, creías que jamás me iba a enterar de lo que ases y por eso llegas tarde?- me pregunto mas calmada pero con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_-bella de que hablas, si no te dije por que llegaba tarde es por que no quería preocuparte ya sabes como son tus hermanos y…- me corto._

_-ja… no querías preocuparme? Mejor me hubieras dicho que ya no me amabas no que tenias que verte con la otra a escondidas-_

_-cual otra?-_

_-¡esa! La zorra de tanya!. Desde cuando te acuestas con ella? Dímelo maldito- me volvió a gritar mientras me tiraba unos papeles a la cara. Tome los papeles y los vi, eran unas fotos en las que aparecía besándome con tanya ¿Cuándo me bese con tanya? Porque yo no recordaba que eso hubiera sucedido, entonces recordé el día que traje a tanya a su casa que no esta muy alejada de la nuestra, su auto se descompuso y me ofrecí a traerla nos despedimos con un beso en LA MEJILLA y después me fui a mi casa._

_esto es falso, yo jamás e estado con tanya ni con nadie mas, sabes que te amo bella jamás seria capas de engañarte de esa forma-_

_-no mientas, te conozco imbecil y se que eres capas de eso y mas, pero sabes que? Como veo que tus hijos y yo somos un estorbo para ti nos iremos y no nos volverás a ver jamás- empezó a caminar a la salida hacia la puerta del cuarto. En ese momento yo no sabia lo que ocasionaría el seguirla para hablar con ella asta que ya fue muy tarde._

_Salimos de la habitación aun discutiendo bella me gritaba y yo le respondía tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, en una de esas se dio la vuelta y dio un paso a tras perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo por las escaleras._

_Fue el peor día de mi vida, no solo perdí al amor de mi existencia sino que también a mi bebé, porque si, bella estaba embarazada tenia apenas 3 meses, nadie aparte de nosotros 2 sabia del embarazo puesto que 2 meses atrás salimos a vacaciones y yo me tuve que quedar a terminar unos trabajos junto con rose emmett y jasper._

Después de que bella cayera por las gradas empezó a sangrar, cuando llegamos al hospital el doctor la reviso y me dijo que había sufrido un aborto por el golpe al haber caído, cuando se lo dije a bella ella se puso tan o mas triste que yo.

Me dijo que por mi culpa el bebé había muerto y en parte tenia razón porque si yo no la hubiera seguido jamás habría caído por las escaleras, ahí me pidió el divorcio, me dijo que no me quería cerca ni de ella ni de los niños.

Yo le di el divorcio y cuando todo estuvo listo se fue a Inglaterra con los niños por 3 años, tres miserables años en los que sufrí como condenado por no tener a mis hijos y ami esposa con migo, 3 años en los que me seguí culpando por la muerte de mi pequeño.

Cuando la familia pregunto el porque de nuestra repentina separación simplemente les dije que peleamos muy fuerte y pensamos que lo mejor era separarnos, luego bella se encargo de confirmarlo cuando le preguntaron a ella.

Y hoy 8 años después de eso me sigo preguntando porque me ofrecí a ayudar a tanya, si no lo hubiera echo jamás habrían tomado las fotos y no las hubieran alterado, bella nuestros y yo seguiríamos felices con nuestra familia con los 3 niños si no es que mas, fuéramos la familia feliz que siempre debimos ser.

Pero de nada vale ya lamentarse y el que hubiera pasado si… eso no existe, hay que vivir el presente que es lo único que tenemos pues el futuro es incierto.

* * *

**Ya deben estar cansadas de mi! pero las seguiré molestando así que aguántense...jejeje**

**vanessa: si andi es de lo mas bello pero es solo mío ¬¬! jejeje no es broma, me creerías si te digo que no tenia idea de que te llamaras así?**

**Pues el nombre se me ocurrió por que el conejo de peluche de mi sobrinita isabella se llama así y ella me dijo "tía yo quiero que alguien en su libro se llame como Vane" y quien le puede negar algo a una bebé que te hace la carita de alice?**

**Lamento lo de tus padres créeme que lo entiendo pues mi me paso lo mismo, mis padres se separaron cuando Ariana y yo teníamos 8 y aunque mis hermanos y yo les pedíamos que se juntaran de nuevo pos nunca se pudo...**

**Aprecio tu preocupación por mi y créeme que si antes era lenta para escribir ahora más, estoy completamente segura que te as de haber visto hermosísima con tu vestido y me mamá es igual de sobre protectora.**

**Aunque tengo la idea de que Irina pierda al baby es tentadora ya tengo algo planeado para el futuro de la cosita pero créeme que ese futuro implica la muerte de alguien por ahí y la reconciliación de unos tortolitos...y no digo más porque se me arruina la historia.**

**Besos y abrazos para ti también y gracias por los buenos deseos, espero no dejes de leer mi fic!**

**REGRESEMOS AL CAPITULO!.**

**Como pudieron leer eso fue mas o menos lo que paso con ed y bella, la persona que menciona edward es riley que pronto aparecerá en es el primo de bella, el doctor que la atendió.**

**muy pronto veremos lo que paso y lo que piensa y siente bella, esto era solo una probadita de la verdad...y andi, elie y todos los demás pronto entraran en acción!**

**nos leemos en el próximo capi! asta la próxima los amo a todos!**

**_$MAR$_  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**HOOOLLAAA!**

**ya regrese después de siglos de espera, lo lamento mucho de verdad, pero hemos estado estudiando mucho para los exámenes que tenemos que hacer para entrar de nuevo al instituto a demás de que mi mamá todavía nos tiene castigadas con el interne, la buena noticia es que ya me quitaron los yesos pues el doctor se apeado de mi y solo me dio unos medicamentos para lo del asma aparte del cosito de spray que ya se me olvido su nombre.**

**Este capitulo lo escribió Ariana cuando yo estaba en el hospital así que espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**Pov eli:**

**Abuelos: Di lombardo.**

Lluvia.

Tonta lluvia, la odio, se supone que hoy iríamos a la casa de la playa que tiene mi papi en Miami, pero claro tenia que ser y ayer en la noche los del noticiero dijeron que las lluvias tiraron unos postes del tendido eléctrico y varios árboles en las calles además de cancelar los vuelos por la fuerte tormenta eléctrica.

Estábamos a mediados del semestre escolar y nuestro maravilloso plan- amo el sarcasmo- de separar a nuestros padres de sus parejas no esta dando resultados y lo peor de todo es que la cosa se nos esta poniendo difícil puesto que mamá y el taraliano **(n/a: según mi sobrina isa o bella-como ella prefiere que la llamen-significa tarado-italiano, una estupenda combinación de palabras o.O)**- como lo llama mi querida tía aly- se casaran en un mes y tres semanas.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi hermano estaba recargado en la puerta de mi habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con una sonrisita de esas que te provocan quitársela con un buen golpe.

-en que te puedo ayudar?-le pregunte amablemente mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

-mamá nos llama, dice que tienen que decirnos algo de suma importancia.-

-será que ya no se casa?- si es eso juro que me pongo a llorar de la felicidad.

-nop, no lo creo, porque hace media hora ella y el bobo ese se estaban comiendo a besos.- izo una cara de asco de lo mas graciosa.

-bien que cuando vanne te beso la semana pasada no te dio asco- lo tome de las mejillas y lo pellizque como asen las abuelas, y el se sonrojo como tomatito aaaawww.-lo admito mi hermano es muy lindo-

-no digas tonterías y mejor bajemos ya que si no mamá se va a enojar muuucho- me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me jalo hasta la sala en donde mamá estaba sentada con su noviecito a la par.

-mamá, que pasa?- pregunte mientras andi y yo nos sentábamos frente a ellos.

-les queremos decir que mañana vendrán a visitarnos los padres de demetri- WTF?

* * *

-no lo puedo creer es imposible, que ese…es, idiota crea que consideraremos a sus padres como si fueran nuestros abuelo.- le grite a mi pobre hermano, quien solo me veía desde el sofá rojo en forma de mano que había en mi habitación mientras en sus manos sostenía un enorme tazón de palomitas como si estuviera viendo una película.

-míralo de esta manera, si los padres del italianito vienen de visita nosotros le podemos dar una bienvenida al estilo cullen- no parecía mala idea, puedo jugarle unas cuantas bromas, después de todo es lo que mejor se me da.

-me parece perfecto pero no crees que necesitamos ayuda?-

-eso ya lo pensé genio, además de que así podemos ahuyentar a los papis del tonto de demetri y así lograr que ellos obliguen a dem a cancelar la boda.- ya les dije que amo a mi hermano? No? Pues si lo amo, sus ideas siempre son brillantes, pero lo malo es que nunca acabamos bien, esperemos que nos valla bien esta ves.

Después de estar media hora pegado al teléfono hablando con Vanesa, mi querido hermanito llamo al tío emmett para pedir prestado a "Panchito" y a "juanita" los ratones de Andrea y Amaia nuestras primas d añitos.

Luego llamamos a la casa del tío jazz para hablar con Erick el hijo mayor de nuestros tíos que tiene 9 años, a el le gustan los insectos, pero sobre todo las serpientes a si que necesitábamos a "Mónica, Melanie y Dulce" una raras serpientes de la selva de no se donde y que nos serán de mucha ayuda.

-También necesitamos pintura de color rojo, negro, azul, verde y morada, que no se te olvide el aceite de bacalao, y el pegamento, las plumas de cuervos, los ojos de sapo, y la baba de camello y…sip, 1 litro de mermelada de mora y por ultimo tres bolsas de 2 kg del queso mas apestoso que encuentres…a y 3 kg de harina y 12 huevos- le dicte al abuelo Charlie por teléfono.

-ok, en 2 horas les llevo todo- se despidió de mi y corto la llamada.

-listo, que mas necesitamos?- le dije a andi.

-mmm, no creo que es todo…no espera!, nos faltan las lombrices y la popo de elefante.-

-de donde demonios sacaremos mierda de elefante- deje mientras los miraba con una ceja alzada. Busco algo que tenia detrás de el y me extendió una bolsa transparente con algo negro adentro…y que asco, era popo de elefante!.

-¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESO!-grite señalando con mi dedito la asquerosa bolsa.

-recuerdas cuando te dije que un chico de la escuela me debía un favor por hacer su tarea de español?- yo asentí- entonces le pedí que me consiguiera popo de elefante y listo…popo de elefante- una enorme sonrisa diabólica apareció en mi cara, y es que aunque me diera asco la popo, tenia que decir que tengo unas brillantes ideas con respecto a lo que podríamos hacer con esa cosa.

* * *

Eran las 10:30 am, y ya teníamos todo preparado para cuando los di lombardo llegaran empezáramos con nuestro plan malvado.

Como se supone que ellos llegarían a la hora del almuerzo le pedimos a Emilia-nuestra cocinera, una mujer joven y hermosa con una figura espectacular y unos ojos preciosos, además de ser súper cariñosa con nosotros, es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvimos- que nos ayudara a colocar a nuestras queridas amigas las lombrices de tierra en la sopa de tomate que preparo.

Luego tomamos a las serpientes de Erick y las metimos en una cajita y las dejamos cerca de nosotros para usarlas en el momento indicado.

Estábamos dándole los últimos toques a nuestra trampa final cuando mamá nos llamo para bajar pues los viejos acaban de llegar.

Ustedes comparten con migo su amor por los ancianitos? Esos lindos vejetes que cuando los ves sientes que tu corazoncito se estruja al verlos solitos y todos arrugaditos? Y que amas cuando te cuentan sus historias de cuando eran jóvenes?...

Pues déjenme decirles que las pasa elegantes que tenia delante de mi no me caían nada bien, y lo que me provocaban eran arcadas, por dios si es que los muy odiosos prácticamente, mataron a mi mamá con la mirada, la escanearon de pies a cabeza y luego sin siquiera preguntar si eran bienvenidos entraron a la casa empujándonos al pasar en medio de andi y yo.

El señor di lombardo, era un hombre alto de cabello blanco en corte recto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color negro y fríos, que observaban su alrededor con repugnancia, llevaba un traje azul marino con corbata negra y camisa blanca que a simple vista se ve que era muy caro.

Por otro lado la viejita no era fea, su cabellera de un castaño claro con mechas blancas que supongo son canas, lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto y apretado, su figura alta y delgada la hacia ver como una de esas viejas creídas y superficiales, además de que lucia un impecable vestido de color beige, de un solo hombro y que se prensaba en este con un bonito broche de una rosa de oro.

Esta de más decir que no tenían arrugas visibles, pero sus caras de desagrado al observar nuestra casa, hacia que parecieran más viejos de los 53 años que tenían, la señora se dio la vuelta despasionara encarar a mi madre.

-Isabella querida, che ha decorato la tua casa?- _**(quien decoro tu casa)**_.

-Esme, è la nonna dei miei figli- _**(es la abuela de mis hijos)**_.le respondió mi madre con una sonrisa a mable en su cara.

-felicítala di mi parte, i loro gusti sono…particolari- **_(_****s**us gustos son…peculiares). En otras palabras la vieja quiso decir que mi abuela tiene mal gusto, si supiera que es una de las mejores decoradoras de interiores de todo U.S.A, por no decir que la mejor.

-Te lo dico-_**(se lo diré)**_. El papá de Demetria también observo a mi mamá ignorándonos completamente.

-Isabella, no nos mostraras la tua casa?-**_(tu casa?)_** inquirió con un tono de voz frío y arrogante.

-clear-_** (claro)**_ mamá les enseñaría la casa, así que nosotros nos fuimos corriendo a la cocina para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

- hay con solo verlos ya me caen mal, viste como vieron a mamá?, como si fuera poca cosa para el bastardo de su hijo- grito mi hermano, cuando nos sentamos en las sillas altas que habían en la cocina.

-veo que no les caen bien los señores di lombardo- dijo Emilia mientras nos daba 2 copas de helado de chocolate y ella se recostaba en la pared con otra copa de helado de fresa.

-no, obvio que no, son unos…-no pude terminar de hablar porque en ese momento los _"abuelitos"_ entraron siguiendo a mamá.

Mamá dijo que era hora de almorzar, le pidió a Emilia que nos sirviera la comida, nosotros le hicimos señas para que agregara el ingrediente especial a la sopa de los tres di lombardo y ella solo nos sonrío y siguió sirviendo el almuerzo.

Una vez que la comida estuvo servida, empezamos a comer y el show dio inicio.

Viviana tomo un poco de sopa con la cuchara y al hacerlo agarro una de las lombrices, se metio la cuchara a la boca y mastico el pequeño gusanito, haciendo extraños sonidos como si fuera algo delicioso y crujiente.

-bella, quien ha cucinato questo?- **_(a cocinado esto?)_** le pregunto a mi madre luego de que trago su comida.

-Emilia, la cocinera-

-y donde è lei?-**_(esta ella?)_**le pregunto ahora marco.

-en la cocina…Emilia ven por favor.- a los pocos segundos entro Emilia al comedor.

-si, señora?- le pregunto educadamente a mamá aunque ya sabia para que la llamo.

-que es questo?-_**(esto?)**_ dijo Viviana levantando una de las lombrices con la cuchara.

De reojo pude ver como mamá examinaba con la mirada al pequeño bichito que tenia Viviana en su sopa, de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y nos mato con la mirada, yo solo me encogí de hombros y andi sonrío con inocencia y ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba…nos conoce taaaan bien.

-son lombrices de tierra, _ITALIANAS_.- inquirió inocentemente Emilia mientras nos hacia señas a escondidas para ver si lo hizo bien, nosotros asentimos discretamente.

-oooh, lombrices…aaaahh LOMBRICES…- y se armo el caos, los tres: demetri, Viviana y marco. Se levantaron de un salto de la mesa y tiraron hacia todos lados sus tasas de sopa salpicándonos a mamá, andi, Emilia y ami en el acto.

Viviana empezó a caminar hacia atrás en lo que trataba de sacudirse la sopa de su elegante vestido y choco contra la mesita larga que estaba pegada a la pared y tiro el jarrón con las cenizas de la abuela Marie, lo que provocó que se soltara el pequeño cable que andi coloco, este se deslizo hasta el techo en el que colgaba una enorme bolsa con una mezcla de cosas viscosas.

Antes de que la mezcla cayera andi corrió para apartar a mamá de ahí y yo jale del brazo a Emilia, luego todo lo que había en la bolsa cayo sobre los di lombardo, bañándolos del liquido pegajoso que era la baba de camello y el pegamento.

Demetri corrió hacia el lado para apartarse y no mancharse con la mezcla pero el muy imbecil choco contra la pared que daba a la sala y presiono el interruptor del ventilador de techo haciendo que las plumas de cuervo cayeran sobre sus padres.

Parecían cuervos y olían a camello, fue asqueroso y eso que todavía no termina.

Caminaron hacia la puerta de salida hacia la sala pero al pasar marco, tropezó con un cordón blanco, que desato la bolsa con el queso que apestaba a muerto y que mezclamos con la pintura morada, verde y roja.

Eso fue genial, si hubieran visto sus caras jajajajaja bueno, llegaron hasta la sala y nosotros los seguíamos detrás, andi y yo nos encaminamos a las escaleras y yo jale a mamá con migo para salvarla de salir mal parada.

Viviana le grito a demetri un montón de cosas en italiano que no entendí por lo rápido que le decía, solo logre captar palabras como: mocosos del demonio, estupida, flaca y pálida, prefiero a Heidi y imbecil, y le dio un golpe a demetri en la nuca.

Supongo que quiso decir que no le gusta mi mamá y que es una estupida flaca y pálida, además de que somos unos mocosos del demonio y que es mejor esa tal Heidi para su estupido hijito, vieja cascarrabias por mi que se largue con todo y su bastardo.

Marco solo trataba de limpiarse lo que tenia en cima, sin hablar solo veía como su mujer le gritaba a su hijo, cuando medio logro quitarse las plumas y todo lo demás, jalo a su mujer del brazo hacia la salida pero si creían que saldrían por la puerta como los grandes, se equivocaron.

Andrew fue más rápido y se agacho para jalar la alfombra de lana de color azul marino que llegaba desde las escaleras hasta la puerta sin ninguna interrupción pues era de esas que son largas y no muy anchas.

Los señores trastabillaron y al lograr abrir la puerta cayeron de sobre la mierda de elefante embarrándosela en todo lo que se llama cara, andrew y yo no aguantamos mas y nos largamos a reír junto con Emilia, mamá solo veía todo con la boca abierta.

Demetri ayudo a sus padres a levantarse y salieron corriendo hacia el auto, Andrew y yo salimos a la calle para despedirlos.

-¡ CIAAAAOOO, VUELVAN PRONTOOOOO!-_**(adiós)**_ les grite cuando arrancaron el auto y andi y yo les decíamos adiós con una sonrisita inocente y movíamos la mano.

Mire a mi hermano que estaba a mi izquierda y chocamos las manos con una gran sonrisa, peeero al darnos la vuelta para entrar, a que no adivinan quien nos corto el paso?, seeeh…mamá

Tenia las manos en la cadera y nos miraba con el semblante serio, de pronto los tres estallamos en carcajadas, y es que quien no si los sacamos corridos de nuestra casa jijijijji.

-saben que están castigados, cierto?- interrogo mamá cuando pudo calmar su risa.

-sip, pero sabes que fue divertido- dejo andrew.

-si, si, como sea a su cuarto, ya- pasamos corriendo al lado de mamá y nos encerramos en mi cuarto.

-después de todo no pudimos usar a las ratitas ni a las serpientes- dijo andi señalando las cajas que estaban en mi escritorio.

-si pero…-fui interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular.

-hello- conteste.

-hola Elie, como estas?- pregunto mi papá, me quite el teléfono de la oreja y puse el altavoz.

-bien papi, y tu?-

-bien princesa, donde esta andrew?-

-hola papá, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi.- refunfuño gargamel- hii así le digo a mi hermano porque es un gruñón *-*-.

-si claro, chicos les tengo una noticia.- andi y yo nos miramos con una gran sonrisa.

-y que es?- pregunto el.

-pues que los papá de irina vienen de Rusia en tres días y quiero que los conozca a ustedes-

-por supuesto, ahí estaremos.- dije yo muuuy emocionada.

-bien, los tengo que dejar niños, debo seguir trabajando, los amo yyyy no hagan travesuras.- sentencio mi papito.

-nosotros también te amamos, byeee.-y colgué.

-que me dices eli, piensas lo mismo que yo?- pregunto mi herma sentándose en mi cama a mi lado.

-que Robert Pattinson es seeexxyyy?-

-no seas babosa, obvio que no.- hizo cara de asco, jum hombres.

-tonces que?-

-los papás de irina, unas ratas y serpientes, aceite y ojos al gusto?-

-oooohh jojojojo, mi guta tu mente malvada yyy sip, me parece peeerfecto-

Sip que se preparen, porque de nosotros nadie se salvaaaa….

* * *

**Que tal? Les gusto el capitulo?.**

**Como pudieron ver estos niños están looocos, además de que ara uso los nombres de unas chicas de los reviews, no sabemos mucho acerca de como son ustedes físicamente así que si quieren tener algún personaje con su nombre en alguna de nuestras historias solo díganos y lo penemos.**

**gracias a todas por sus reviews, favoritos y demás, les quiero decir que el próximo capitulo también fue escrito por Ariana aparte de que lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 30 reviews, yo se que si se puede así que plisss no les cuesta nada dejar su review.**

**Estoy muy emocionada porque veo que casi 2000 personas se han pasado por este fic créanme eso se siente genial.**

**Si ustedes leen the valley of the kings, esa la actualizaremos hoy en unas horas o si no mañana pero si lo aremos.**

**Las amoooo besos y abrazo se cuidan!**

**_*MAR*_  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**HOOOLLAAA!**

**lo lamento se que debí actualizar antier en la noche pero, se me complico porque Ariana le tuvo que dar unos ajustes l capi, a parte de que si supieran, ese día nos venció el sueño y al día siguiente como a las 5 de la mañana, la esposa de mi hermano que se estaba quedando con ara y yo acompañándonos xq mi mamá esta de viaje por su trabajo, pues ella esta embarazada y se repente empezó a gritar como loca, la casa se volvió un caos llego mi hermana mayor que vive cerca de nuestra casa y sus chiquitos corriendo por todos lados asta que pudimos irnos para el hospital y pues ya pasaron mas de 24 horas de que llegamos al hospital y nada que nace el bebé, pero en fin.**

**Este cpai se lo dedicamos con mucho cariño a maya-cullen-masen.**

******Maya espero que te guste.**  


* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

**Pov andi:**

**Abuelos: Koslov.**

El haber sacado corriendo a los padres de demetri de nuestra casa fue fantástico, quien quita y ya no quiere casarse con mamá porque sus papis se lo prohibieron?

Soñar no cuesta nada, lo peor de todo es que mamá no entiende nuestro disgusto, no ve que no queremos que se case con demetri, pero no ce que hacer, ayer tuve un sueño de lo más raro.

**Flashbacks:**

_Corría y corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me daban, asta que de pronto llegue a lo que parecía un pequeño claro en el bosque mis pies se enredaron con las raíces de los árboles y caí al suelo ensuciando mi ropa ¿blanca?._

_Una extraña luz salia de lo más profundo del bosque frente a mí y pude ver que se trataba de una mujer que usaba un vestido blanco que se adhería a su cuerpo y en sus brazos traía un pequeño bulto envuelto en un manto blanco._

_Se dejo caer suavemente en el pasto y meció despacio lo que tenia en sus brazos me volteo a ver a mí, y me hizo señas para que me acercara._

_Dudoso hice lo que me pidió y me hacer que a ella, me senté a su lado y estire levemente mi cuello para ver que era ese bulto, ella lo destapo y era un…bebé._

_-ella es tu hermana-susurro con voz suave y baja._

_-m-m-i…mi her hermana?-_

_-a si es-_

_-quien eres?- le pregunte viéndola a los ojos._

_-mi nombre es Stephenie, soy un ángel, yo cuido a todos los bebés y niños que llegan al cielo.-_

_-e-ell-a mu-mu..rio- las lagrimas en mis ojos no me dejaban ver bien._

_-si, pero fue un accidente, no fue culpa de nadie.-_

_-como murió-pregunte con más valor._

_-eso no puedo decírtelo, pero se que tus padres sufrieron por eso.-_

_-com…-_

_- el destino sabe lo que tiene preparado para cada uno de ustedes, el que tu hermanita este en el cielo es solo el comienzo de algo mejor, todo el sufrimiento de tu padre y el resentimiento de tu madre serán recompensados, pero para eso el destino necesita un poco de ayuda, no interfieran en todo, o podrían cambiar el rumbo d_e las cosas…- y su voz ce desvaneció en el aire.

**Fin flashbacks:**

Después de eso desperté asustado y se lo conté a Elie, ella dijo que iría buscar unas cosas a la habitación de mamá y aun no regresa.

Me levante de mi cama para ducharme y empacar todo lo que tendríamos que llevar a casa de papá para la bienvenida de los koslov, todo tienen que salir bien, nada nos puede fallar, porque sino estamos, literalmente jodidos.

* * *

-encontraste algo?- le pregunte a Elie mientras caminábamos al auto del abuelo Carlisle, el nos llevaría a la casa de papá

-no, solo fotos de cuando eran niños, papeles de mamá y unos exámenes de la universidad de mamá y otros del tío jazz.-

-talvez en casa de papá encontramos algo.- asintió en silencio y nos subimos al auto.

Quedamos en no decirles nada a los demás de mi sueño, para poder estar preparados y así saber que decir cuando nos pregunten, además de que aun no logro comprender porque esa señora me dijo eso.

El camino a casa de mi padre fue en silencio, nadie hablaba, Elie estaba concentrada n sus pensamientos y el abuelo hablaba por teléfono con no se quien.

Llegamos a la mansión de papá y el estaba afuera al lado de uno de sus autos, hablando con alguien que a desde donde nosotros estábamos no supimos quien era.

El abuelo se estaciono y nosotros bajamos, con nuestros bolsos y las cajas con lo que necesitamos, el abuelo nos paso una de las cajas y se despidió de nosotros.

-tengan cuidado, y si necesitan ayuda llámennos- nos dio un abrazo y le dijo adiós a papá con la mano.

-quien crees que sea?- le pregunte a Elie.

-no tengo idea- a medida que nos acercábamos pude distinguir a la persona y era una mujer…que yo conozco, apresure el paso para llegar antes a donde ellos estaban.

-…obvio ya ni se ande acordar de mi- decía la mujer.

-por supuesto que te rec…- no deje que papá terminara de hablar.

-¡TIA!- grite mientras soltaba la caja y corría a los brazos de mi tía.

-si yo también te extrañe.- dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba la frente.

-y donde esta Elizabeth.-pregunto viendo detrás de mi.

-me llamaban?- apareció mi hermanita.

-sip, pero mírate que grande estas, y hermosa por supuesto algún novio por ahí?- la tía le guiño el ojo a mi hermana.

-aun estoy aquí- hablo papá.

-no seas celoso, ya no es una niña, y bien donde esta esa "adorable" esposa tuya?-

-en la casa-

-y porque seguimos aquí?- interrogo nuestra tía.

-ok, entremos, pero creo que ya se olvidaron de mi- papá nos miraba de brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada.

Después de saludar a papá y que el le ayudara a la tía con sus maletas entramos a la casa hablando sobre el ultimo viaje de la tía.

El que nuestra tía este aquí es grandioso, porque sabemos que ella nos ayudara con lo que tenemos planeado, ella no es nuestra tía de verdad, es la mejor a miga de papá Maya Masen hija de uno de los productores de cine mas famosos en el mundo, teníamos mucho tiempo de no verla, la ultima vez que estuvo aquí fue el año pasado para el cumpleaños de papá, ella viaja mucho por su trabajo así que por eso casi nunca la vemos, aparte de que ella vive en España.

Ellos se conocieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la tía rose a los 11, ella no era amiga de nadie de la familia pero al ser compañera de salón con la tía rose ella decidió que seria bueno invitarla, accidentalmente papá tiro su refresco sobre la camisa de la tía y desde ese día se hicieron buenos amigo, la familia nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa amistad pero al tiempo lo entendieron.

Cuando mis padres se divorciaron ella era la que obligaba a papá a ir a visitarnos a Londres puesto que aunque nos extrañara le dolía ver a mamá, la tía como es tan insistente, lo obligaba a llamarnos unas tres veces al día pero para ella eso no era suficiente así que se aloco toda y tuvo que amenazar a mamá con que nosotros la odiaríamos si no regresábamos a los estados unidos para estar mas cerca de papá y pues 2 meses después de la "amistosa" charla regresamos a America.

Ella es una tía genial por eso la queremos mucho, aparte de que ella nunca estuvo a favor de la separación de nuestros padres, como todos siempre dijo que hacían una linda pareja, pero ella no hace milagros así que no pudo hacer mucho para que ellos volvieran, y se molesto mucho con papá cuando se caso con Irina, tan metido en mis pensamientos estaba que no me percate de la pared que se alzaba ante mis ojos y me termine besando con ella.

-¡andi!Estas bien? No te lastimaste?- grito papá ayudándome a levantarme.

-aparte de que seguro me tire los dientes, creo que si.- todos estallaron en carcajadas y seguimos caminando rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

-¡Regina!- saludo Maya un tanto efusiva.

-Irina- corrigió la aludida.

-como sea da igual, pero mira que gorda estas, edward que le das de comer a esta esposa tuya.- grito escandalizada, obvio que estaba fingiendo porque ella sabe que Irina esta embarazada.

-no estoy gorda, estoy embarazada idiota.-

-ups, sorry.- sonrío angelicalmente, claro aunque de ángel no tiene nada.

-con permiso.- dijo Irina mientras pasaba al lado de la tía y la empujaba con el hombro.

-que maleducada.- se quejo, luego se encogió de hombros y sacudió su hombro como si le hubieran ensuciado con algo.

-aay, los gérmenes, los gérmenes.- suspiro, mientras se acercaba al fregadero y se servia un vasote agua.

-eres imposible, los dejo, tengo que terminar unas cosas, los papás de Irina llegan en unas horas.

-byeeee-

-Y cuéntenme, renacuajos, que se traen entre manos?- nos interrogo mientras nos indicaba que nos sentáramos con ella en los bancos de la barra en la cocina.

-nada, lo de siempre, hacer algunas bromas- contesto Elizabeth con simpleza.

-ok, en que les ayudo.- respondió con una sonrisita malvada en su rostro y los ojos refulgentes de emoción.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, con maya de nuestro lado, todo quedo listo en menos de una hora, tenia que salir perfecto, y maya se encargo de distraer a papá e Irina para que no se enteraran de lo que hacíamos.

-bien chicos, escuchen los señores koslov están ahí afuera saludando a su padre, así que debemos actuar rápido para que todo salga como lo planeamos, ok?-nos pregunto mientras terminaba de ajustarnos la ropa.

-si señora.- dijimos elie y yo haciendo un saludo militar, ella asintió y caminamos a la entrada de la casa.

Luego de unos segundos las puertas se abrieron por completo dándole paso a una mujer que enserio da miedo, era alta, muy blanca y de cabello negro que lo llevaba suelto hacia un lado, lucia un elegante vestido rojo vino manga larga que se ajustaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas.

Luego entro el papá de Irina, el hombre, completamente calvo y con barba blanca no muy larga, lucia una chaqueta de cuero con unos pantalones de vestir negros igual que la chaqueta y por dentro llevaba una camisa de cuello de tortuga en rojo vino igual que el vestido de su esposa.

La señora, dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y se agacho a nuestra altura y nos sonrío falsamente.

-Vy dolzhny bytʹ nebolʹshimi, Andrew i Elizabeth.- _**(ustedes deben de ser los pequeños)**_ WTF? Papá debió ver nuestra cara de desconcierto porque respondió por nosotros en su idioma.

-Eto verno, oni moi deti –_**(a si es ellos, son mis hijos)**_ ella solo sonrío de nuevo con esa sonrisa del gato de Alicia in the wonderland.

-que gustos señora- dijo la tía maya, examinando el atuendo de kate.

-disculpa?-

-que, que gusto señora- corrigió mientras le tendía su mano para saludarla.

-tu debes ser la sirvienta, net?-_**(no?)**_ le pregunto a maya.

-no señora soy la tía de los niños, así que con permiso, iremos por…el té.- nos tomo de los hombros y nos empujo hasta la cocina.

-bien, tenemos que llevarles el te, luego ya saben lo que hay que hacer.-tomo en sus brazos la bandejita con el té mientras nosotros la seguíamos con un tazón lleno de galletas de chispas de chocolate o como yo las llamo galletitas de animalitos-su ingrediente secreto son moscas y luciérnagas-

Después de cómo 5 minutos de hablar idioteces con papá, el señor koslov, tomo su tasa de te y se la llevo a la boca.

-eto vkusno, quien lo preparo?-_**(esto esta delicioso)**_.

-yo señor, es una receta española a base de ingredientes animales.- respondió maya con una gran sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

-ingredientes animales?- pregunto irina.

-aham.-

-y se puede saber que es?- pregunto de nuevo, mientras se llevaba su tasa de té a la boca.

-yo que tu no me tomaría es, no vaya hacer y le haga daño al bebé- advirtió la tía e irina bajo la tasa con mirada calculadora.

-y las galletas, también las hiciste tu, krasivaya?-_**(preciosa?)**_ quiso saber kate.

-si, también están echas con ingredientes animales, espero que le guste señora-

-es crujiente…que es eto?-_**(esto)**_ asustado vi como kate tomaba entre sus dedos una de las moscas que habían en el plato.

-pa-papá…no res- pir-o- de pronto a Elie le dio uno de esos ataques de tos fingidos que distrajo a todos, permitiéndome deshacerme de la evidencia, luego del suceso y una vez que todos- los koslov- terminaron de tomar su te y comer las galletas, estábamos sentados tranquilamente hablando sobre lo talentosa que eran irina y su hermana tanya de niñas, cuando se me ocurrió que era hora del siguiente paso.

Sobre la cabeza de cayo-el papá de irina- colgaba una bonita tarántula amarrada a un hilo casi transparente para que nadie lo notara, estire disimuladamente mi brazo hasta alcanzar la pequeña lámpara de mesa en la que estaba amarado el cablecito y lo solté despacio, la araña cayo sobre el cabello de kate, de reojo vi como papá se quedaba viendo el animal que caminaba sobre la cabeza de su "suegrita".

Nos volteo a ver con los ojos como platos, en ellos pude ver la ira y el desconcierto, mientras me preguntaba con la mirada, el porque de la arañita, yo solo me encogida hombros y le guiñe el ojo. La tarántula siguió caminado sobre kate hasta llegar a su hombro, entonces papá nos quiso dar una ayudita y se lanzó sobre kate, para apartar la araña.

-aaah…que, que fue eso?...- pregunto la vieja pervertida, comiéndose a mi papá con la mirada.

-este…pues- yo, la araña…y no se…-

-aaaahhhh, arañaaaa.- grito mi hermanita y se desato el caos, kate y cayo se pusieron de pie de un salto y se escondieron tras el sillón, la tía maya corrió hacia el otro lado del salón y con mucho cuidado saco a los ratoncitos de la caja, paso detrás de cayo y kate y antes de que alguien mas lo notara, les puso sobre sus hombros a los ratones.

Al sentir a los pequeños animalitos meterse entre sus ropas, gritaron y se sacudieron tratando de espantar a los ratones.

Cayo corrió dando vueltas por toda la sala, hasta chocar contar la misma pared que yo, solo que esta no se le atravesó sino que, tiramos de la alfombra para que así se desviara de su camino y se comiera la pared.

peeero no contábamos con que nuestro siguiente paso se nos volteara, porque papá no pudo resistir las ganas de reírse y tropezó con la alfombra que no pudimos acomodar, al caer su pie se enredo en el cordón que había amarrado en la entrada de la puerta y esta se abrió dejando caer, sobre el las mezclas de pintura, pero al mismo tiempo libero el queso apestoso que nos sobro y este si cayo sobre Kate y cayo.

Asustados trataron de salir de la casa, pero no los dejamos, elie y yo corrimos hasta ellos y los empujamos haciéndolos caer al suelo sobre la mesita de te, esta los hizo rebotar y ambos golpearon sus caras en el sofá.

Como no podía faltarnos, encendí el ventilador de techo y este soltó las plumas de cuervos, irina creyó que se salvaría, pero nop. La tomamos de los brazos tratando de "apartarla" y la llevamos hasta la cocina.

Elie y yo nos vimos a los ojos y ambos asentimos, la empujamos suavemente por la espalda y esta patino en el aceite de bacalao, por el embarazo no podíamos hacer nada demasiado fuerte, a si que el camino de aceite la llevo directo a la barra en la que choco, de prisa ce volteo para vernos, elizabeth tomo el pastel de vainilla que estaba al lado de Irina y la miro a los ojos.

-felicidades, espero que disfrutes el pastel, lo prepare especialmente para ti y tu bebé- y lo estrello en su cara.

-¡MALDITA!¡que te pasa, mocosa, veo que eres igual de estupida que tu madre, esa estupida inservible!- grito alterada.

-con mi madre no te metas, desgraciada, te vas a cavar tu propia tumba irina, pronto mi papá se dará cuenta de la clase de zorra que eres.- le respondí en un tono de voz mas bajo, mientras sostenía a elizabeth de la cintura para que no se le tirara encima a irina y como si lo hubiera invocado el teléfono de la sala sonó.

Todo lo que pude escuchar fue que papá corría hasta el y contesto la llamada, mientras irina seguía fulminándonos con la mirada.

-tu no sabes lo que dices pequeño engendro, pero ya veras me las pagaran, ustedes y la entrometida, de su madre, que si no hubieran regresado, ahora yo seria feliz y tendría en mi poder lo que quiero…- se acerco a mi con paso felino tratando de aterrarme, pero no se como elizabeth se me soltó y me puso detrás de ella.

-no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano, tú todavía no me conoces.-

-la que no me conoces eres tu, muchachita del demonio.- sujeto a elie de los hombros y cuando la iba a cachetear la interrumpieron.

-¡no te atrevas a tocar a mi hija!.- grito a papá agarrando a eli y apretándola contra su pecho, mientras la tía maya me abrazaba a mi.

-edward, amor que pasa, te juro que yo no hice nada, fueron ellos- trato de excusarse

-no seas cínica irina, esta ves tus lagrimas de cocodrilo Nome van a convencer, te descubrí irina, lo se todo.-…

* * *

**aaaahh...la cosa se pone buena.**

**¿Que será lo que descubrió edward? ¿Quien abra llamado? lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y que les parece si esta ves llegamos a los 45, es que el próximo capi aun no esta terminado, así que espero sus reviews.**

**Maya, te gusto el capitulo? recuerden que sigo esperando su participación en mi libro, ya saben solo díganme su nombre y quien quieren Ser y yo los apunto en la historia.**

**Las amo besooos**

**_&MAR$._**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo los uso para crear estas historias.**

**HOLA PEQUEÑAS(OS)**

**como están? lamento el inmenso retraso pero el 6 de este mes iniciaron las clases y entramos a las 7 de la mañana y salíamos a las 5:40 pm, así que no hemos tenido tiempo, para actualizar, peeero aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste...**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a ****stewpattz.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

**Pov Edward:**

**La verdad de Irina.**

-Edward, amor de que hablas?-

-¡Y TODAVIA TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTARME DE QUE HJABLO? NO SEAS CINÍACA IRINA? QUE POCO ME CONOCES! CREISTE QUE JAMÁS ME ENTERARIA?!- le grite abrazando fuertemente a los niños.

-pero es que no entiendo lo que me tratas de decir, enserio Edward explícame.- dijo con fingida tristeza.

-mira Koslov, ya lo sabemos todo…- la enfrento maya.

Aun me costaba creer que todo fuera cierto, es verdad que nunca ame a irina pero le había agarrado cariño, y al bebé también, pero ahora no se que pensar…

**Flashbacks:**

_Esta ves los niños si pasaron, mira que hacer todo este desastre solo porque no les caen bien los padres de irina, y lo que es peor, maya los apoya, los niños desaparecieron rumbo a la cocina con irina, pero antes de que yo pudiera seguirlos el teléfono sonó, así que corrí asta el, aunque me costo un poco pues tenia toda esa masa de clores sobre mi cuerpo, que me impedía ver bien por donde iba._

_-bueno?- respondí con voz un poco mas aguda por la falta de aire por la pequeña carrera, parecía mujer._

_-que pasa irina, ya tienes lo que te pedí?- pregunto una voz de hombre al otro lado del teléfono, pero antes de que pudiera responder, me interrumpió._

_-sabes que, ya no importa si lo tienes o no, el punto es que ya me canse de esperar, necesito mi dinero, así que como evidentemente tu tiempo se termino, cuando termine esta llamada llamare a tu querido esposito y le contare todo, estas acabada pequeña, Edward Cullen sabrá que tu eres la culpable de que el y la mamá de sus hijos e hayan separado, además de que as estado sacado de a poquito todo el dinero de sus cuentas y que esta a pocos…millones, sip eso, de la banca rota, aparte por supuesto de que tu "bebé" no es su bebé sino mío, así que…ahí te vez mi amor….jajajajaja…-_

**Fin flashbacks:**

Si lo se soy un imbecil por no haberme dado cuenta antes, hace menos de un mes estaba viendo mis cuentas y me entere que faltaba demasiado dinero, le pregunte a mi secretaria si sabia algo de esto y que llamara al contador nadie logro decirme nada de lo sucedido, luego desde que Irina me dijo del embarazo, las dudas me asaltaron se _"supone"_ que ella quedo embarazada el día de nuestro aniversario de bodas ósea hace 6 meses, el problema es que yo no recuerdo haberme acostado con Irina ese día, estaba borracho lo admito, pero no había perdido del todo mi lucidez y lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa noche fue que Irina me ayudo a recostarme en la cama y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, luego caí en la inconciencia.

Y lo que es peor que si hubiera llegado un minuto mas tarde a la cocina, Elie estaría en el suelo con golpes en la cara o en quien sabe que otro lugar, cuando iba a responderle a Irina el tono de mi celular me interrumpió, lo saque de la bolsa trasera de mis jeans, por suerte estaba intacto y nada de lo que hicieron los chicos lo daño, me quede viendo la pantalla y vi que era un numero desconocido, instantáneamente supe quien era.

-oh mira, tu cuartada…- le dije a _"mi esposa"_ enseñándole el celular, esta al ver el numero se puso mas pálida de lo que ya estaba e intento arrebatarme el teléfono pero no la deje.

-¿bueno?- respondí e inmediatamente coloque el altavoz.

-tu eres Edward Cullen?- pregunto la misma voz de hombre que había llamado a mi casa unos minutos antes.

-asi es-

_-mmmmm…que bien que respondieras tu y no tu "esposita"-_ se escucharon risas del otro lado- _no me preguntes quien soy, solo te diré que soy mmm…tu salvación, exacto, pues te diré que la mujer con la que compartes cama no es mas que una ladrona y una asesina._

_porque sip, ella creo todo el montaje de las fotos para que tu e isabella se separaran, no se como pero ella y sus hermanas se enteraron de que esperaban un tercer hijo, así que como no podía darse el lujo de que sus planes se vinieran abajo, practico el montaje de las fotos con ayuda de tanya y de victoria, aparte de que no se si sabrás pero tu hijo no murió por la caída de las escaleras_-

Espera? QUE? la sangre me hervía pero antes de que pudiera hablar me interrumpió nuevamente.

_resulta ser que cuando llegaron al hospital el doctor que los atendió era la conquista del momento de la señorita Irina,-_mas risas_.- y pues ella convenció al doctor que le inyectara un medicamento muy fuerte a tu esposa para que el bebé muriera cuando se entero que este no había muerto por la caída_

_la idea principal de irina era que luego de que isabella viera las fotos ella saldría de la casa y se iría en su auto, tanya unas horas antes de que tu llegaras había cortado (con mi ayuda) los frenos del auto, así que ella moriría y la criatura también, pero como esto no paso._

_ellas que habían estado vigilando la casa todo el tiempo desde que tu entraste, al percatarse de que tu saliste minutos después con tu esposa en brazos y subiste a tu choche, pues los siguieron y al llegar al hospital hablaron con el doctor, bla, bla, bla tu ya sabes el resto, créeme que esto solo te lo digo para aclarar algunos puntos._

_bien prosigamos, hace cuatro años cuando ella acudió a ti con la excusa de que los señores Koslov habían muerto, en realidad eso si sucedió, y las personas que llegaron a tu casa hace unas horas, son los tíos de irina, que han sido como sus padres, así que técnicamente eso no fue un engaño, el punto es que ella lo que quería era hacerse con tu dinero, puesto que la herencia de Alejandra e Iban Koslov quedo todo a nombre de victoria la hermana menor de tanya e irina, la cosa es que ella te a estado robando poco a poco todo tu dinero, y todo lo que a logrado quitarte esta en una cuenta bancaria en Alemania._

_ y por ultimo esta el echo de que el niño que espera si bien es real no es tuyo, así como lo oyes, el niño es mío, ella se acostó con migo una semana antes de su aniversario, por asares del destino el…ohm preservativo se…rompió mientras estábamos en la movida._

_ella no fue tonta así que sabia que si te hacia creer que (en el caso de que estuviera embarazada) el niño era tuyo, tu no podrías separarte de ella si es que hubieras querido hacerlo, así que simplemente lo uso como una forma de atarte, créeme que en verdad me arrepiento de haber ayudado a estas mujeres con todo esto, y una cosa más, victoria no las ayudo porque quiso si no porque la obligaron, y el porque de eso te lo explicara ella misma o yo pero en otra ocasión_- finalizo con su relato y antes de que dijera nada corto la llamada.

Decir que estaba molesto es poco comparado con como me siento, arroje el teléfono fuerte mente contra la pared del fondo detrás de Irina, y esta dio un brinco asustada, y agacho la cabeza.

-¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO? ERA SOLO UN BEBÉ, NICIQUIERA HABIA NACIDO!- le grito maya.

-¡ERES UNA ZORRA, MALDITA DESGRACIADA, NO ENTIENDO QUE MIERDA TIENES EN EL CEREBRO PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASI, QUIERO QUE DESAPARESCAS DE ESTE LUGAR PERO YA, NMO QUIERO BOLBER A VERTE EN MI CASA ME ENTIENDES!- no pude soportarlo más y explote, la situación me superaba.

Irina salio de la cocina, con la cara roja de la furia, sentí como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y me deje caer de rodillas al suelo, de pronto sentí cuatro bracitos rodeándome, había olvidado que mis hijos estaban ahí, los abrase fuertemente contra mi pecho y pude escuchar sus sollozos, maya se arrodillo frente a nosotros y se unió al abrazo.

Cuando logramos calmarnos nos separamos y caminamos asta la sala en donde seguía el desastre de hace un rato, a los pocos minutos irina apareció por las escaleras, cargando una pequeña maleta, con sus ropas supongo.

-mi abogado te enviara los papeles del divorcio a la casa de tus _"padres"_, es obvio que no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi casa ni mi empresa, y menos de mis hijos, también te llegaran los papeles con la información correspondiente, al robo de mi dinero y la indemnización que tendrás que pagarme por adulterio, además del citatorio de la policía, porque estas conciente de que te denunciare por róbame además de provocar la muerte de mi hijo no nato, así que desaparece de una buena vez ates de que pierda la paciencia nuevamente.- le dije todo lo mas calmado que pude pero, sinceramente lo único que tenia ganas de hacer era de golpearla.

-esto no se quedara así edward, me las pagaras.-

-no me amenaces Irina, esto no es un juego.- después de matarnos con la mirada, salio de la casa con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, segundos después se escucho como un auto desaparecía calle abajo a toda velocidad.

* * *

-así que era cierto?- pregunto andi, estábamos sentados en la sala después de haber limpiado ( con la ayuda del personal de limpieza) la sala y la cocina además de habernos cambiado.

-que rea cierto?- le pregunto maya quien peinaba el cabello de elie.

-lo del bebé- respondió Elizabeth, yo voltee a ver a andi quien tenia su cabeza restada en mis piernas mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, castaño como el de su madre.

-como supieron eso?- pregunte yo.

-hace unos días Andrew soñó con una mujer que le dijo que nuestro hermanito estaba en el cielo, no le dijo como murió pero si dijo que el estaba muerto- contesto Elie, y Andrew asintió.

-pues si, es cierto, ese día su madre y yo peleamos por unas fotos que le enviaron a ella, en donde yo salía besándome con otra mujer, cuando yo llegue a casa su madre me las mostró, nos gritamos, ella trato de huir, callo por las escaleras y luego cuando fuimos al hospital, los paramédicos y el doctor que la atendió primero no nos dijo nada, unas horas después, riley el primo de su mamá, llego a donde estábamos, y nos dijo que el bebé había muerto por la caída, cuando bella lo supo, se molesto me culpo de eso y…fin nos separamos.-

-wow…- fue todo lo que dijeron los tres (adi, maya y Elie.)

El sonido del timbre fue lo que saco a los chicos de sus pensamientos, me puse de pie y camine asta la entrada para ver quien era, pero cuando abrí la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-victoria? Que estas haciendo aquí?- en verdad me sorprendió verla aquí, ya que ella se supone que esta viviendo en Portugal con Riley su esposo.

-hola, pues vengo hablar con tigo, en realidad quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo pero, ya sabes, entre el trabajo riley y los niños, pues no doy abasto-

-no te preocupes pasa, yo también necesito hablar con tigo.- entramos a la casa y la lleve asta la sala en donde maya y los chicos estaban tirados en la alfombra mientras ella les hacia cosquillas, carraspee para llamar su atención, los tres se voltearon y se sentaron bien en el suelo.

-Tori mira ella es Maya mi mejor amiga, casi hermana.- esta se levanto y le dio la mano- bueno creo que no conoces a mis hijos, ellos son andrew y elizabeth- también se acercaron a saludarla pero con un beso en la mejilla- chicos ella es victoria biers la hermana de Irina.- tres pares de ojos se posaron en mi.

-ella es la hermana de Irina? La que menciono el tipo del teléfono?- interrogo andi, yo asentí, los tres se quedaron viendo raro a Tori pero no dijeron nada, los 5 tomamos asiento y Vitoria empezó hablar.

-bueno en primera, irina, tanya y yo no somos hermanas, ellas no eran hijas de Alejandra e Iban, cuando ellos murieron yo tenia 18 años, hace 28 años ellos adoptaron a 2 niñas, tanya tenia 1 año irina apenas 1 mes de nacidas, sus padres las habían dejado abandonadas una semana antes en la entrada del orfanato **_"Buenaventura"_** en nuevo México, ellos se acababan de casar y tenia 2 meses de estar viviendo ahí, un día fueron al orfanato y al verlas ahí tan solas, las adoptaron, tres meses después viajaron a Rusia, 4 años después Alejandra quedo embarazada de mi, cuando yo cumplí los 12 ellos les dijeron la verdad a las chicas, que no eran sus hijas solo yo.

ellas me trataban muy mal después de eso, yo hacia de todo para ganarme su cariño, para que me quisieran como antes, cuando aun éramos _"hermanas"_, cuando yo tenia 13 ellas me dijeron que si quería que ellas me quisieran de nuevo, las tenia que ayudar, así que yo no pude negarme, y empecé a ayudarle en sus planes de separarte de bella, al principio me parecía divertido ver como ellas se esforzaban para que tu y bella no estuvieran juntos, incluso cuando se enteraron de su embarazo movieron cielo y tierra para que bella sufriera toda clase de accidentes, pero nunca dio resultado, asta que paso lo de las fotos.

luego cuando mis papás murieron y se enteraron de que toda su fortuna era mía, me siguieron manipulando para que ayudara a irina a casarse con tigo, al principio acepte, pero cuando me entere de sus planes de desfalcarte, las deje, yo no podía seguir ayudándolas, y menos después de que me dijeran que ellas provocaron la muerte del bebé que esperaba bella, y luego me case con riley y me fui con el a Portugal, no supe mas de ellas hasta que, el amante de irina me llamo hace 2 semanas para decirme que irina estaba embarazada y que planeaba decirte todo lo que hicieron irina y tanya si ellas no le daban el dinero que le debían.- termino, para ese momento las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro.

En el momento me pude dar cuenta de que no fue todo culpa de victoria, que ella fue guiada por los impulsos de una niña rechazada que solo buscaba el cariño de sus hermanas, no pude hacer nada mas que acercarme y abrasarla…

* * *

**QUE TAL? LES GUSTO EL CAPI?**

**wooow como vieron ya se descubrió toda la mentira de irina, pero como ella misma dijo no se va a quedar asi, aun ahí muchas cositas que va hacer esta niña ¬¬... en fin, la cosa es que se empieza a poner interesante.**

**stewpattz: lo prometido es deuda y ahí te puse, espero que te aya gustado créeme que esta no es la ultima vez que aparecerás, aun falta muuuuchooo mas, peeeerrrooo como te habrás dado cuenta...no se como eres(físicamente) así que espero que para tu próxima aparición ya tener tu descripción.**

**Gracias a toooodas(os) x sus reviews y espero me dejen mas con sus opiniones nos vemos pronto, iiii les informo que nuestra pagina de Facebook estará lista el día martes 19 de este mes, así que esperamos se pacen por ahí, el link lo dejaremos en nuestro perfil.**

**BESOOOOS SE CUIDAN BYEEEE!.**

**_$MAR$_**


	9. Chapter 8

**HOLA! Espero no me quieran matar por haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero les guste el nuevo capi…nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

**Pov Edward:**

******Somos Una Familia Unida.**

-¡auxilioooo! Papaaaaaaaaaa!…dile al idiota de tu hijo que no me moleste mas!.- gritaron desde la sala.

Me levante de la cómoda silla de cuero de mi despacho en casa, para ir a ver que pasaba, los niños últimamente estaban mas insoportables que de costumbre, bueno y es que quien no.

Hace 5 semanas que paso lo de Irina, y dentro de 3 semanas mas estaré oficialmente divorciado, lo se es como para hacer una fiesta (y nos como si maya y los niños no quisieran hacerla) pero la situaron lamentable que estamos viviendo en estos momentos como que no esta para fiestas.

En solo 2 semanas es la _"Tan esperada boda"_ de bella y los niños, yo e incluso maya y victoria estamos, que nos arrancamos los cabellos, literalmente y es que estamos absolutamente desesperados, no sabemos que hacer, los niños están empeñados que lo que debemos hacer primero es impedir la boda, y luego ya veremos que hacer, pero lo que sucede es que aun no sabemos como hacerlo.

-papá dile a tu hijo que lo odio- dijo Elie de brazos cruzados en uno de los sillones frente al enorme plasma de 51 pulgadas que esta _"clavado"_ a la pared del fondo de la sala, hacia el este.

-que dice…- me interrumpieron.

- la escuche, y dile que yo también, quiero mas a Vanesa- hablo Andrew recostado en el ventanal de la casa que tiene vista al bosque.

-se dan cuenta de que para tener 11 años, aveces se comportan como adultos y otras como bebés?-

-elemental mi querido señor cullen, el que usted sea un anciano que no sepa lo que es divertirse, no quiere decir que nosotros.- señalo a Elizabeth y después a el.- sus hijos no podamos comportarnos de manera inmadura y totalmente desobligada.- termino encogiéndose de hombros.

-elemental mi querido señor cullen? Eres patético... quien te crees? - pregunto Elizabeth burlándose de su hermano.

-jodete-

-el vocabulario chicos.- estaba absolutamente cansado de regañarlos siempre por lo mismo, así que últimamente me eh rendido sabiendo que jamás cambiaran.

-el/ella empezó.- dijeron al mismo tiempo apuntándose con sus pequeños deditos. Solo negué con la cabeza y después de un largo suspiro me deje caer perezosamente sobre otro sofá.

* * *

-y bien?- estábamos maya, los niños y yo en mi despacho en "Cullen & Swan" mi oficina era un completo desastre, habían papeles por todos lados, puesto que rosalie me dejo todo su trabajo, porque hace una semana se entero de que estaba embarazada y emmett le "prohibió" trabajar para no perjudicar al bebé.

Son puras tonterías, mi hermana solo tiene 5 semanas de gestación. Y me cree tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que lo hace solo porque no me quiere cerca.

Se que ella me sigue reprochando el que bella se aya ido aquellos tres años. Además de que seguramente espera que yo haga algo para impedir la inminente boda, y al ver que solo falta una semana para el fatídico día, pues esa tan o mas estresada que nosotros.

-pues a decir verdad no se, creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda a los demás.- respondí a la pregunta de mi amiga.

-estas seguro que ellos querrán ayudarnos?- pregunto de nuevo.

-estoy segura de que los tíos y los abuelos, nos ayudaran, ellos tampoco están de acuerdo con esa boda, además mientras mas gente…mejor.- todos asentimos a las sabias palabras de elie y quedamos en que nos iríamos inmediatamente.

Los 4 nos fuimos en mi Mercedes Azul –uno de mis 5 autos- a la casa de emmett y rosalie, los chicos llamaron a emmett para que les avisara a todos los demás para que se reunieran en su casa-la de em y rose- porque tenían algo importante que discutir.

Claramente no dijeron que maya y yo íbamos con ellos porque es mas que obvio que no hubieran aceptado, ya que- aparentemente- todos me odian incluso mis padres.

No tardamos mucho en llagar, puesto que la casa de rosalie y emmett no estaba muy lejos de la empresa. Cuando estacionamos el auto vimos que también estaban ahí, el Porsh amarillo de Alice, el Mercedes Negro de mi padre y el BMW plateado de René.

Subimos las escaleras que nos separaban de la puerta de entrada de la casa-mansión de rose, y maya toco el timbre unas 2 veces, los chicos y ella, se adelantaron unos pasos mientras que yo me quede mas atrás esperando a que abrieran la puerta.

Unos segundos después, una sonriente Andrea abrió la puerta, ella era la menor de las dos hijas de mi hermana, tenia el cabello del mismo color que el mío de un tono cobrizo mas parecido al naranja muy oscuro, y los ojos azul-grisáceo como los míos y los de su madre.

Detrás de ella aparecieron, Amaia ella era 2 años mayor que su hermanita, ella tenia el cabello de color que Andrea y los ojos de color chocolate como los de emmett y bella, detrás de ella, apareció Erick el era castaño claro, una perfecta combinación del castaño-rojizo de Alice y el rubio-miel de Jasper, sus ojos eran grandes como los de Alice y de un extraño dorado un poco mas claros que los de Jaspers que también son dorados.

Los tres nos sonrieron y después de saludar a andi a Elie con un abrazo corrieron y se me tiraron encima, que asta casi me caigo.

-te tañamos tío- dijo la pequeña Andrea ya que al ser tan pequeñita aun no podía hablar muy bien. (Extrañamos)

-yo también los extrañe, pequeños.- les sonreí mientras revolvía el cabello de Erick que estaba prácticamente pegado a mi cintura.

Después de los efusivos saludos, los tres diablitos salieron corriendo hacia adentro de la casa, yo tome las manos de mis hijos y también entramos, seguidos muy de cerca por una "tímida" maya.

Cuando llegamos a la sala todos se me quedaron viendo como si quisieran arrancarme la cabeza, sobretodo rose.

-que estas haciendo en mi casa?- pregunto o mas bien grito mi hermana.

-necesito hablar con todos ustedes, es importante para mi lo que tengo que decirles y estoy segura de que para ustedes también lo es.-

-pues habla de una vez no tengo ganas de seguir viendo tu estupida cara, me enfermas.- "seeeh yo también te amo Rosalie" pensé sarcástico.

Me tome la libertad de sentarme junto a mis hijos en uno de los sofás de la sala, para luego respirar hondo y dedicarme a contar todo lo que paso desde el día en el que bella y yo peleamos asta mi separación con Irina.

Al terminar de relatar mi testamento todos se me quedaron mirando en silencio, algunos como: Alice y Rosalie lloraban a mares, y otros como: mi padre, René, mi madre, Charlie y emmett y Jasper, tenían cara de querer destripar a alguien.

Confieso que al principio me costo que me creyeran todo lo que les decía, pero después de que maya mis hijos avalaron lo que dije, se mostraron m as suaves, pero aun así no era suficiente, pero gracias a dios, mis hijos sacaron al inteligencia de su padre- no es egocentrismo ¬ ¬ - y se les ocurrió grabar el momento en que le jugaron la broma a Irina en la cocina.

Unos meses atrás yo había clocado cámaras por toda la casa pues me habían robado barios miles de dólares de la caja fuerte en mi despacho, además de un jarrón de porcelana china con dibujos hechos en oro y plata además de incrustaciones de zafiros morados, y pequeños diamantes, ahora ya sabia quien había sido.

Así que las 4 cámaras que habían en la cocina grabaron todo, los chicos se acordaron de ellas hace 2 días así que sacaron las grabaciones y las trajeron.

Ahora todos sabían que lo que les dije es cierto, ya no pueden dudar de nada, ni seguir creyendo que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que paso.

-bien, esto es increíble y sinceramente nos tomo desprevenidos, pero aunque todo se aya aclarado ya, esta el echo de supongo que bella no sabe nada de esto- dijo sabiamente mi padre.

-no y es por eso que necesito su ayuda, Charlie René, yo quiero a su hija y estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea para recuperarla, pero para eso necesito ayuda.-

-cuanta con nosotros.- dijo Jasper tomando la mano de su esposa y la de su hijo.

-con nosotros también, sabes que te apoyaremos siempre en todo lo que podamos hijo.- dijo mi madre abrazándome.

Unos segundos después sentí otros fuertes brazos estrujándome asta casi sacarme el aire, y escuche unos sollozos.

-lo siento hermanito, te juro que yo no sabia nada, perdóname te lo suplico, lo siento lo siento.- el llanto descontrolado de Rosalie se escuchaba por toda la casa, la tome de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo, para después abrazarla fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte hermanita, sabes que te amo y no importa nada de lo que ayas echo no tiene importancia ahora, solo te pido que me ayudes a recuperar a la mujer que amo.- aparto la cabeza de mi pecho, le sonreí levemente y con los pulgares limpie sus lagrimas, reinclino hacia mi y medio un beso en la mejilla.

-te ayudare en lo que necesites.-

-bueno, no niego que esto me supera y que tengo ganas de matarte, pero ayudaremos en lo que podamos, somos una familia unida y no dejaremos que una cualquiera arruine eso.- dijo Charlie apretando mi hombro.

-gracias, de verdad aprecio esto, por ahora lo único y mas importante que debemos hacer es impedir esa boda.- dije y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con migo, ya que asintieron.

De ahora en adelante espero que las cosas nos salgan bien y no se nos volteen las cosas.

* * *

**Se que es muy cortito, pero eh tenido muchos problemas con mi PC, hace cm 3 semanas, de la nada empezó a salirle humo y de un pronto a otro exploto, y le salían llamas y todo, así que se borraron los 4 capis que ya tenia escritos, que eran este, y los tres que siguen, pero cm tengo tan mala suerte pues perdí los 4 capis.**

_Preguntas:_

_¿Les gustaría que hiciera un POV Bella?_

_¿Creen que debería subir esta historia y las demás que escriba a nuestro perfil en Factbook?_** Es que se que muchas (os) ****no pueden comentar que les parece la historia porque no tienen una cuenta en FF y si las subo me gustaría saber que piensan de cada capitulo…**

_Aclaraciones:__** Algunas talvez tengan dudas con algunas cositas, así que les aclaro.**_

**1)**_R__osalie y edward son mellizos, igual que alice y bella, de ahí a que andrew y elizabeth también lo sean._

_**2)**La empresa de bienes raíces se llama "cullen & swan" por el apellido de edward y el apellido de casada de rosalie._

**3)**_Las hijas de emmett y rose si pueden parecerse a cualquier otro familiar y no a sus padres, en este caso a edward que es su tío, es un echo comprobado, porque mi sobrinita Isabella es la copia exacta de ara y mía cuando éramos pequeñitas, igual que una prima nuestra que tiene 6 años._

**Ya saben cualquier, duda, pregunta, queja y/o sugerencia díganme y yo les responderé con mucho gusto.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia (que son casi 4000) y me dejan sus comentarios, las amo…y creen que merezco un review?...por favor pasen por nuestra página en face, en nuestro perfil esta el link, recuerden que la historia que tenga mas **_Me gusta_** cuando termine de escribir esta, será la siguiente que publicare...cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**

_**$MAR$**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! Se que no tengo perdón pero de verdad, lamento el retrasooo…**

**Desde ya les digo que lamento mucho si no se esperaban el rumbo que va a tomar la historia, pero...así están las cosas…**

**Gracias a: Maya Mase Culle, por su ayuda con este capitulo… espero te guste =D**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: **

**Pov Rosalie:**

**Celos O Envidia?**

* * *

_La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros._

_ **Diógenes Laercio...**_

* * *

Mi mente aun no podía registrar la totalidad de los hechos.

Enterarnos así de lo que en verdad había sucedido, fue devastador, todos estábamos en una especie de shock analizando las palabras de mi hermano.

Tenia un revoltijo de sentimientos, por un lado me sentía culpable por todo lo que le dije a mi hermano, en algún momento de extrema furia, por haberle reprochado de mil y un maneras el que bella y los niños, se fueran aquellos tres años y no pudiera ver crecer a mis sobrinitos.

También me sentía, furiosa no solo con la zorra de Irina, sino también con el –Edward- por dejarse engañar, de esa víbora, y por si fuera poco permitir que ella, robara su dinero, porque si lo hizo es porque sabia, sus contraseñas y no dudo en aprovecharse de eso.

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, chicos despídanse.- todos asentimos a las palabras de mi hermano, y los chicos se despidieron de nosotros, luego los cuatro se fueron.

-eso fue… raro, si les soy sincera, aun no logre entender del todo.- dijo mi madres, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-que tiene que ver…Maya en todo esto?- pregunto Alice con el enojo reflejado en sus ojos cafés.

-no tengo idea, pero no me gusta nada que mi hijo, se entrometa con esa mujer, no me parece una persona honesta.- apoyo Esme.

-pues ami me parece que lo único que esa zorra quiere es el dinero de Edward.- exclamo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-que lastima que pienses así Alice.- se escucho la voz de edward, desde el pasillo que llevaba a la salida, segundos antes de aparecer, con una Maya abrazada a el apunto de echarse a llorar. _Trepadora_

-¡pues, es la verdad, eso y mas cosas son las que pienso sobre esta…señorita, porque no te das cuenta de que lastimas a tus hijos y a mi hermana, al estar con esta perra!- casi grito, Alice.

-¡yo no quiero alejar a edward de su familia!-le grito Maya a Alice.

-¡No le grites así a Alice, ella no es una puta como tu!-Mamá?

-¡No le grites a mi tía!-le grito la pequeña Elizabeth a mi madre.

-¡y tu no le levantes la voz a mi madre niñita, ella es tu abuela, debes respetarla!- le reprendí.

-¡ya basta! Jamás pensé que mi Familia, se comportaría de esta manera, pensé que me apoyaban y confiaban en mí.-

-confiamos en ti, pero en esta mujer no…Edward eres un buen hombre y te conozco desde que éramos unos niñitos, pero no quiero que sigas lastimando a mi hermana, así que te pido que te alejes de ella.-hablo Alice mas calmada pero con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas que no soltaba, me acerque a ella y la jale de los hombros para abrazarla.

-tu no sabes de lo que estas hablando Alice, pero no te preocupes, tu hermana puede seguir siendo feliz con su vida, pero te lo advierto, no dejare que lastime a mis hijos.-

Edward se soltó un poco de maya, y se inclino hacia el sillón que tenia enfrente y tomo su celular que asta ese momento no sabia que estaba ahí, luego tomo a los niños de las manos y, junto con maya caminaron hacia la puerta.

-¡Edward, detente, deja de comportarte como un niño inmaduro y escúchame, soy tu madre, se lo que es mejor para ti!-dijo Esmee en un patético intento de detener a mi hermano.

-¡yo se lo que es mejor y peor para mi, es mi vida y te pido que no te metas en ella, ¿que es lo que tienen, celos o envidia? No comprendo lo que hacen, ase apenas 10 minutos, me decían que me apoyaban y ahora, se comportan como si fuéramos desconocidos. No quiero saber mas nada de ustedes, me decepcionan, mi propia familia dándome la espalda por sus estupidas suposiciones, pero se arrepentirán, se los aseguro!-

-¡no hijo escúchame!- trato de detenerlo mi madre nuevamente, tomándolo por el brazo, pero este se soltó de su agarre con un brusco movimiento.

-¡no me toques, ni me digas hijo, yo no soy mas tu hijo, nosotros- se señalo y luego a los niños.- ya no somos parte de su familia. Pueden meterse su _"amor"_ y demás _"sentimientos"_ por donde mejor les quepa, porque para nosotros ya no valen nada!- respiro profundo y pude ver como trataba de contener las lagrimas.-¡no puedo creer que piensen esa clase de cosas sobre maya, ella es muy importante para mi, ella a estado con migo en los momentos que mas eh necesitado el apoyo y comprensión de mi _"familia",_ ella no me abandono ni me culpo de lo que paso ase ya 8 casi 9 años.- respiro de nuevo y mi madre no paraba de sollozar.-pero saben que eso ya no importa porque ni yo ni "mis hijos" necesitamos a los Cullen menos a los Swan, así que…emmett prepárate porque tu hermana necesitara un abogado, le quitare a los niños así sea lo ultimo que haga.- y los cuatro salieron por la puerta de mi casa y de nuestras vidas para… _¿siempre?_

* * *

Habían pasado 4 días desde la pela con mi hermano.

Cuatro días en el que habían cambiado tantas cosas, su parte de la empresa en U.S.A que era el 65% lo vendió a un accionista, ahora yo era dueña del 25% y Kevin Daniels tenia el 75% de "_Cullen & Swan"_ aquí en Chicago, pero Edward aun tenia, la cede en: Madrid, Londres, Dublín, Río de Janeiro, Buenos Aires, Florida y Tokio.

Por otro lado, la casa-mansión esta en venta también, no sabemos a donde se ira, si seguirá en Chicago o se ira a otro estado, incluso si se ira del país.

Hace 2 días emmett recibió una llamada de bella, estaba llorando Edward la había llamado unas horas antes, para decirle que si no tenia abogado que se consiguiera uno, porque pensaba apelar por la custodia de los niños.

Aun no podía creer hasta donde es capas de llegar mi hermano, pero estoy mas que segura, que todo es culpa de esa arpía de Maya, claro como mi hermano, esta entre las 10 personas mas ricas del mundo, en el primer lugar junto con París Hilton **(n/a: no tengo ni la mas minima idea si Paris Hilton sean tan millonaria, pero fue la única persona que se me ocurrió =p)** ella no dudara ni un segundo en robarle a mi hermano, no puedo creer que Edward sea tan iluso.

Podrá ser un genio con los números e incluso podrá que se aya graduado como cardiólogo, pero no sabe nada de cómo son las personas de hoy en día, y menos las mujeres como Irina y Maya que creen que por una cara bonita y tetas grandes, pueden tener el mundo a sus pies, no es mas que una zorrita.

Últimamente me eh sentido tan…sola, extraño aquellos días en los que mi hermano y solíamos divertirnos tanto juntos, éramos inseparables, no había forma de que uno estuviera feliz si el otro esta triste.

Mamá y papá siempre decía que cuando llegar la hora de encontrar a nuestra _"Alma gemela"_ se nos escaparía, porque pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos y éramos tan empalagosos, que en lugar de hermanos parecíamos novios.

Y era así, asta que apareció la estupida de maya y me quito a mi hermano, ya no éramos tan unidos como antes ni nos contábamos todo, aunque siempre estaba esa conexión, que si a mi me pasaba algo mi hermanito lo sentía y viceversa, el igualmente me seguía protegiendo de todo y todos, pero definitivamente ya no era lo mismo, el sentimiento era diferente.

Y si les soy sincera extraño eso, quiero ami hermano de vuelta, que volvamos a ser inseparables, los 2 contra el mundo.

Pero se que eso no es mas que un estupido sueño de niña ilusa y que lo que teníamos antes jamás volverá a ser igual, y ahora menos que el se reusa a ser parte de nuestra familia.

Talvez tenga razón y sean celos o incluso envidia ¿Qué ahí de diferente en eso? El punto es, que quiero a mi hermanito de vuelta y no se como recuperarlo, no se como hacer para que vuelva a confiar en mi, que sepa que tienen un hombro en el que llorar.

Cuando necesite algún concejo, yo siempre estaré ahí para el, pero ahora que me pongo a pensar en todas estas cosas me doy cuenta que hice mal en no haber confiado en el hace tantos años, cuando con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, me pidió ayuda para recuperar a su familia.

**Flashbacks:**

_La noche era bastante calurosa, como pocas en "la ciudad del los vientos" estábamos a tan solo semanas para el otoño, pero el calor era infernal, por el día y aunque en la noche la temperatura descendía un poco, seguía siendo muy caluroso._

_Hacia mas de una semana que no veía a mi hermanito ni a bella o los bebés, mi Emmy (emmett) me dijo que mi hermano había estado castigado en la U (universidad) por su culpa y de Jasper._

_Estaba tan concentrada en la TV viendo "Grey's Anatomi" que no había escuchado el timbre de la puerta así que salte del sofá y me dirigí rápidamente hasta esta._

_Ahí, en el umbral estaba mi hermano, con unas ojeras de vampiro, los ojos rojos y totalmente despeinado (mas de lo normal)._

_-¿Pu-puedo e-entrar?-pido con la voz rota y pude ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, alarmada me aparte y lo deje entrar._

_-¿Edward que paso? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Donde esta bella?-_

_-Rosalie necesito tu ayuda.- su voz sonaba terrible y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos._

_-para que?-_

_-para que bella no se valla.- respiraba agitadamente mientras se dejo caer de rodillas frente a mi, inmediatamente me arrodille a su lado y lo abrace._

_-Ed, no entiendo lo que dices, por favor explícame ¿Cómo esta eso, de que bella se ira?.- de pronto se escucho el estruendo de la puerta de entrada al ser azotada contra la pared, por el pasillo apareció emmett con la cara sonrojada y respirando forzosamente. Cuando me vio tirada en el piso al lado de Edward se enfureció y empezó a gritar._

_-¡¿Qué hace este imbecíl en mi casa!?- rujio acercándose a mi, me aparto de un empujo y tomo a Edward de los hombros y lo lanzo contra la pared mas cercana._

_-¡Emmett,¿Qué te pasa?¿Porque golpeas a mi hermano?!-rápidamente me acerque a Edward que estaba en el suelo con un brazo sobre su estomago y en 4 patas._

_-¡sucede que por la culpa de este idiota que llamas hermano, MI hermanita esta en el hospital,¿y sabes por que? Porque el inútil este;-señalo a ed con su dedo índice.- la engaño con Tanya y por si fuera poco tiro a bella por las escaleras.-_

**End Flashbacks:**

Después de ese momento las cosas cambiaron totalmente, nada volvió a ser lo mismo, Ed y bella se divorciaron, bella se fue con los niños, y no regreso hasta 3 años después.

Toda la familia incluso mamá y papá, siempre estuvimos de parte de bella, siendo la que mas sufrió con la separación, no volví a ver a Edward hasta 3 años después, para el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

Con el tiempo nuestra relación se puede decir que _"mejoro",_ el otorgo el 25% de la franquicia en Chicago, que fue la primera que levanto con la ayuda de emmett, pero como estos 2 no tenia una buena relación, todo paso a ser de mis hijas, pero asta que ellas fueran mayores de edad no podían hacer uso de su poder así que yo como familiar directo de las niñas-y que emmett no quería saber nada de _C & S_- me hice cargo del patrimonio de mis bebés.

Pero aun no puedo creer como después de todo lo que vivió, Edward seguía siendo tan inocente que no se da cuenta que lo único que quiere esa tal Maya es sacarle dinero, claro quien no querría aprovecharse del poder, dinero y fama de mi hermano? Cualquier persona con un poco de neuronas, se daría cuenta de eso.

Solo espero que abra los ojos y se de cuenta de la verdad, y sinceramente…también espero no estar equivocada con todo esto...

* * *

** Y? Que les parece? Alguien se esperaba esto? No? Quieren acecinarme?...**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por sus: reviews, alertas y favoritos…se los agradezco muuuuchooo.**

**Si no es mucho pedir les ruego que se den una vueltecita por nuestra pagina en Facebook **_(link en nuestro perfil)_** y le den like a la pagina, voy a empezar a subir los capis de este fic, a facebook, para que me dejen sus comentarios, please! Además porfis denle **_"Me gusta"_ **a las historia **_(de las que publicamos)_** en Face, y que quieran que sea la próxima que suba cuando acabe esta, cuando ya la haya terminado, el fic que tenga mas **_"Me gusta"_** será el siguiente.**

**Las**_(os)_ **amoooo mucho, y otra vez graciaaaaas…se cuidan, y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

_**$MAR$**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola! Lamento el retraso, si!**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que y estoy a pocos días de empezar los exámenes en el cole y se me ha dificultado un poco el nuevo capi por todos los trabajos que me han dejado...pero aquí les dejo el capi, espero les guste...**

* * *

**Capitulo 10:**

**Pov Edward:**

**Decisiones**

Vi que todos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos, me pareció que era mejor irnos y dejarlos pensar y hablar sobre lo que acabo de contarles.

Me levante del lugar en el que estaba sentado, nos despedimos y los cuatro nos encaminamos a la salida.

Si les soy sincero, en estos minutos estuvimos todos en silencio analizando lo que acaba de pasar, me dio tiempo para pensar y llegue a la sana conclusión de que, si llego a impedir la boda de bella será por el bien de mis hijos, solo eso.

Ellos ya han sufrido bastante con toda esta situación entre su madre y yo, no quiero exponerlos a más cosas como estas, y se que si permito que esto siga avanzando llegara el momento en que ellos me odiaran por no haber echo nada para evitar que su madre se condenara de esa manera.

-papi, me prestas tu celular para llamar a mamá y decirle que nos quedaremos en tu casa?- la vocecita de mi niña me saco de mis pensamientos.- es que el mío esta descargado y ya se apago.-

-claro solo…- metí la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones buscando el bendito teléfono, pero desgraciadamente no lo encontré.- no esta, debí dejarlo adentro, enseguida vuelvo.- me di la vuelta para regresar a la sala.

-te acompañamos.- escuche decir a Maya detrás de mi, yo me había adelantado unos cuantos pasos, para buscar mi teléfono cuando escuche algo que me dejo estático.

-…Pero no me gusta nada que mi hijo, se entrometa con esa mujer, no me parece una persona honesta.-escuche decir a mi madre.

-pues ami me parece que lo único que esa zorra quiere es el dinero de Edward.- dijo ahora, Alice.

No podía creer que mi propia _"familia"_ pensara así de mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, me di la vuelta cuando escuche un suave sollozo y vi a Maya con los ojos llenos, de lágrimas en los ojos, me acerque rápidamente a ella y la abrace, y los 4 caminamos hasta la sala.

-que lastima que pienses eso Alice.- dije tratando de que mi ton de vos fuera relajado.

-¡pues, es la verdad, eso y mas cosas son las que pienso sobre esta…señorita, porque no te das cuenta de que lastimas a tus hijos y a mi hermana, al estar con esta perra!- y eso fue todo lo que necesite para saber la clase de personas que aran los que ce decían ser mi _"familia"_

Les grite mas de lo que alguna vez eh echo en mi vida, me sentía asqueado y decepcionado de esas personas…las conozco de toda la vida, y simplemente no podía creer que pensaran esas cosas de Maya.

Escuchar todo lo que pensaban y sentían, solo fue un indicio mas acerca de lo "siento" por isabella, ya no importaba nada mas que la felicidad de mis hijos, ya nada quedaba que me impidiera logra mi cometido.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma y apunto de echarme a llorar, Salí de esa casa llevándome con migo, a la única familia que me quedaba…Maya y mis hijos...

* * *

-Edward piensa lo que vas a hacer, después te arrepentirás.- Maya trataba inútilmente, de convencerme para que desistiera, pero eso jamás, ya había tomado mi decisión y me aferrare a ella a como de lugar.

-no, y es mi última palabra.-

-bien- levanto los brazos en señal de rendición y salio de mi despacho dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Extendí mi brazo y tome el teléfono convencional, respire hondo y marque ese numero que ya me sabia de memoria.

-consultorio de la Doctora Swan en que puedo ayudarle?- respondió una voz de señora, del otro lado de la línea.

-Meredith, soy Edward podrías comunicarme con Bella por favor?-

-En seguida, señor Cullen.-

-Gracias- espere unos segundos asta que me respondieron.

-Que necesitas Edward? Estoy ocupada.-

-no me interesa lo que estés asiendo, necesitamos hablar, sobre los niños.- respondí malhumorado.

-que pasa con MIS hijos.- inquirió recalcando el "mis"

-NUESTROS hijos, querrás decir, quiero la custodia de los niños Isabella.- dije sin tapujos, mejor ir directo al grano y no andarme con rodeos.

Un aterrador silencio se izo del otro lado de la línea, solo se escuchaba la respiración temblorosa de Isabella.

-de-de que…que dijiste?- ja, estaba nerviosa…perfecto.

-lo que escuchaste Isabella, quiero la custodia de mis hijos, y no descansare asta obtener lo que quiero.-

-¡¿Estas loco?! Tu no puedes hacer eso!.- grito alterada.

-claro que puedo nena, son mis hijos y tengo todo el derecho de estar con ellos.-

-¡No, es que tu no entiendes, no puedes quitarme a mis hijos!-

-la que no entiende eres tu Isabella, los niños se quedaran con migo quieras o no, si tu insistes en casarte con el imbecil de Demetri, yo no voy a permitir que mis hijos sigan con tigo-

-¿Me estas amenazando?-

-Tómalo como quieras, pero no es una amenaza es una advertencia, tu te casas con Demetri y yo me quedo con los niños, pero si tu cánselas la boda ellos seguirán con tigo…tu decides linda, pero te lo advierto, si tu sigues con esto no volverás a ver a tus hijos…Jamás…piénsalo…- y corte la llamada.

Ok, eso no era lo que yo había planeado decirle, pero…en fin. Salí del despacho para buscar a Maya, los niños estaban en la escuela y luego de que salieran se irían a la casa de Bella, así que tenia toda la tarde para arreglar mis cosas.

Necesitaba un cambio, esto de vivir entre problemas familiares y todo eso, como que no es mi estilo, necesito relajarme.

Y la mejor manera de hacerlo seria con un viaje, pero uno sin boleto de regreso.

* * *

-eso es todo señor Daniels, mis acciones son suyas- nos despedimos con un apretón de manos y Kevin se fue, yo me que en mi oficina ordenando algunas cosas.

Se que estaba siendo un poco dramático al vender lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido en estos años.

Pero necesitaba esto, los niños había decidido que se irían con migo y yo no podía estar mas feliz, aun así no había desistido de mi idea de apelar su custodia pues quería que todo fuese legal.

En cuanto al lugar al que me iría, aun no lo había decidido, pero el otro día estuve hablando con Anthony y tiene una oferta para mí, justo lo que necesito en estos momentos…

* * *

**Hola! Lose, Lose...es cortito pero no había mucho que poder en este capitulo, solo trataba de enseñarles lo que pensaba Ed de todo esto, en fin.**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos...son lo que me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo estas locuras.**

**Antes de que lo olvide, cambiare el Summary y el Titulo del fic, no serán muchos cambios pero para que no se pierdan aquí les dejo el nuevo titulo: **_¿Enamórame Otra Vez?_**... como pueden ver solo ahí que agregarle: ¿?. el summary no lo pongo porque la nota se aria demasiado larga.**

**No voy a dejar de molestar y pedirles que porfis se den una pasadita por nuestra pagina en Facebook (link en nuestro perfil) y le den Me gusta a la pagina. ya subí el Prologo y El primer capitulo, a la pagina, asi que las que quieran etiqueta para el próximo capi no duden en avisarme. =D**

**_$MAR$_ xoxo **


	12. Chapter 11

**Holaaaa :/ No me maten porfaaaaa...luego les digo porque tarde tanto en actualizar...**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo...porque este no es el que iba a subir lo escribí y re-escribí como 8 veces, hasta que me decidí por este :/**

* * *

**Capitulo 11:**

**Pov Mar:**

**Esto no puede estar pasando.**

Eran las 10 de la noche, Bella estaba llegando a su casa, había sido un día muy ajetreado en la clínica.

Hacia mas de una semana que no veía a sus hijos, estos prácticamente Vivian en la casa de su padre, desde la llamada amenazadora de Edward, los niños habían decidido que querían pasar más tiempo con su padre, puesto que Edward ya no trabajaba y estaba pensando mudarse lejos de Chicago.

Entro a la casa sigilosamente, aun sabiendo que no había nadie más que ella, se había acostumbrado a no hacer ruido cuando llegaba tarde del trabajo, para no despertar a los niños.

Suspirando se quito el sobretodo Beige y lo colgó en el perchero al lado de la puerta, dejo las llaves del auto y de la casa sobre la mesita de cristal que había al lado del perchero, y vio los sobres con la correspondencia que amablemente Xinia- la señora que hacia la limpieza- había dejado ahí para ella, antes de irse.

Tomo todos los sobres y los fue revisando, nada interesante, hasta que un sobre de color Beige y con un sello de color azul en la esquina derecha, iba dirigido a la: Señorita Swan.

Con el sobre en las manos camino hasta la sala y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás, rasgo la parte de arriba del sobre y saco su contenido.

Un papel de color blanco doblado a la mitad, lo desdoblo y se dispuso a leerlo…

_Señorita Swan, por este medio le pedimos hacerse presente a la Corte Judicial _**(N/a: no tengo idea como se llama el lugar en donde se hacen estas cosas)**_ Sala B, para la realización del Juicio de pedida de tutela de los niños: Andrew Jason Cullen Swan _**(N/a: Seeeh muy original :P)**_ y Mary Elizabeth Cullen Swan._

_Se le informa que, de no hacerse presente al lugar requerido, su acto se tomara como negligencia e incumplimiento de la ley…_

El sobre resbalo de sus manos cayendo al suelo…_"Maldito Edward"_

* * *

Maya corto la llamada con una sonrisa radiante…

Todo estaba listo, en menos de un mes Edward y los niños se irían con ella a Los Angeles, a unas vacaciones indefinidas, había hablado con su padre y, este había aceptado más que feliz, darles alojamiento en su mansión a Edward y los niños.

Solo debía decirle a Edward que no tenia por que preocuparse, que el y los niños tenían un lugar seguro en el cual quedarse, alejados de todos los problemas con su _"Familia"_…Claro, después de que a Edward le dieran la custodia de Andi y Elie, que estaba segura que iba a ganar…

* * *

El auto se estaciono, frente a la enorme casa de su madre

Elizabeth y Andrew salieron apresurados del auto y se acercaron a la ventana por donde Maya le hablaba.

-Vendré por ustedes en cuanto pueda, por favor llámenme si algo no anda bien… ¿entendido?-los señalo con su dedo índice amenazadoramente.

-si capitanía- respondió Andrew haciendo un saludo militar para después jalar a Elie del brazo y arrastrarla a dentro de la casa.

Abrieron la puerta con la llave que su madre les Abia dado, y entraron sin hacer ruido…no se escuchaba nada, ni la típica aspiradora, ni la voz de Emilia, cantando-gritando- a los cuatro vientos, su canciones…en ingles, pero que se entendían como árabe.

Eso los preocupo, porque su mamá solía mandar a Emilia y a Xinia, a hacer algo estupido fuera de la casa, cuando Demetri estaba ahí.

Caminaron aun en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina…

Su madre estaba sentada en uno de los bancos al lado de la barra, con Demetri entre las piernas…comiéndose a besos.

-al menos podrían hacer eso en otro lugar…¿no creen?- dijo Elizabeth mientras pasaba a su lado y extendía la mano hacia la pequeña canastita en medio de la barra para tomar una manzana.

Bella asustada, empujo a Demetri y se bajo del banco, para acercarse a saludar a su hijo que aun seguía en la puerta de entrada a la cocina.

-¿q-que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué? Acaso ya no podemos venir a NUESTRA casa?- interrogo Elizabeth, fulminando a Demetri con la mirada.

-por supuesto que si, es solo que…no esperaba que su padre los dejara venir-

-es sábado, además, papá no es un ogro como tú crees- defendió Andi.

-bien, no es un ogro.- alzo las manos en posición defensiva.

-Andi y yo solo venimos a preguntarte, si recibiste el citatorio.- pregunto la pequeña castaña, viendo a su madre fijamente.

-si y, no pienso ir a ningún juicio.-

-¿Tan poco te importan tus hijos?- pregunto Andi con voz temblorosa.

-no se trata de eso, claro que me importan…pero yo no voy a sacrificar mi felicidad, por un estupido capricho de su padre.-

-¡¿UN ESTUPIDO CAPRICHO?!-Grito Elizabeth.-¡ESO NO ES UN MALDITO CAPRICHO, EL ESTA TRATANDO DE HACER LO MEJOR PARA NOSOTROS! ¡PERO TU TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO COMO UNA ZORRA A LA QUE NO LE IMPORTA NADIE MÁS QUE ELLA!.- Continúo gritando. Cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha.

Su madre, la había golpeado…

-NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ NIÑA…-

-¡YO TE HABLO COMO SE ME DE LA GANA!…ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO, QUE TODO EL TIEMPO ESTÉN ASI, QUE ANDREW Y YO NO PODAMOS SER FELICES, LO ÚNICO QUE PIDO ES UNA FAMILIA DE VERDAD, ALGO RERAL, NO ESTA MIERDA.-Camino con paso firme fuera hasta la puerta de salida, con Andrew pisándole los talones.

Abrió la puerta mientras escuchaba como su madre gritaba llamándolos.

-¡NO, CALLATE NO LOGRARAS CONVENSERME DE NADA….ERES UNA PERRA!.- Siguió gritando mientras daba vueltas en círculo.

-Elie tranquila, llamare a la tía Maya, para que venga por nosotros.-Andrew coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡ELIZABETH! Mírame, nena perdón, no quise golpearte.-Bella tomo la pequeña carita de su hija entre sus manos, ambas lloraban, pero Elizabeth aparto las manos de su madre de un manotazo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-Empezó a retroceder hasta llegar a la orilla de la calle.-¡ME DAS ASCO!-Siguió gritando mientras daba pasos cortos hacia tras, al centro de la calle.

-Elie, por favor…-trato de suplicar Bella. Cuando un grito la interrumpió.

-¡ELIZABETH…NOOOOO!-Elie volteo hacia su izquierda en donde se escuchaba el ruido de los neumáticos al tratar de frenar bruscamente un vehiculo. Pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la parte delantera de una camioneta luego sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho, luego todo se volvió negro…

-Edward, vamos, tienes que ir, yo no puedo-Maya le rogaba a Edward que fuera por sus hijos a casa de Bella.

Hace unos segundo Andrew la había llamado, asustado y casi llorando…dijo muchas cosas que Maya no entendió, pero lo que si puedo comprender fue que los niños necesitaban irse de ese lugar.

-bien, iré por ellos, pero tu tendrás que terminar de empacar esto.- señalo los enormes estantes llenos de libros de la biblioteca en la casa de Edward.

-Ok.- suspiro resignada. –pero apresúrate, tus hijos no deben estar muy felices que digamos.-

Edward asintió sumisamente y bajo lapido hasta la sala, busco las llaves del auto y se dirigió a toa velocidad, a la casa de Bella que no estaba a más de 5 minutos de la suya.

Estaba por estacionarse cuando escucho los gritos de su hija. Parqueo el auto rápidamente y se bajo de este, cuando iba a empezar a caminar a donde estaba su hija, se percato de un coche que venia a toda velicada y que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su hija.

-¡ELIZABETH…NOOOOOO!-Grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El auto no pudo frenar y golpeo a la niña haciéndola volar por los aires unos metros.

Ese fue el principio del fin…

_"Esto no puede estar pasando" _pensó mientras Coria hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba la niña, tendida en el suelo…

* * *

**Calma pueblo! ya Aquí comienza lo mas dramático del asunto...así que no desesperen si puedo subo el siguiente capitulo más tarde sino, hasta mañana! **

**Ok, les diré porque no actualice ..resulta que, nosotras para ir al colegio, viajamos en Auto Bus- transporte publico.- y pues hace como 2 semanas, en la mañana, como a las 6:15, el Bus en el que íbamos choco contra otro Bus, y bueno, yo iba del lado de la ventana y me fracture una costilla y me quebré 3 dedos de la mano izquierda, Ara se golpeo la cabeza y el cuello, pero estamos bien.**

**ademas de que, no les aconsejo gritarle a un profesor en la cara, lo estúpido que es...digamos que, no saldrás bien parad a/o :3**

**Gracias a toooooddoo el mundo por sus: Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos, lo aprecio muuuchoo y Gracias a las casi 7000 personas que han leído mi Fic, los amo.**

**No se olviden de pasar por nuestra pagina en Facebook (**Link en nuestro perfil**) y darle **Me gusta**.**

**Últimamente me eh vuelto fanática de las historias Gay's así que no se asusten si pronto subo alguna así o si en alguno de mis Fic, aparece algo Gay... (¬_¬)**

_**$MAR$**_


	13. ¿Fin?

**Holaaaa aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Pov Mar:**

**No más…**

Edward llego hasta su hija.

La pequeña tenía un corte en la frente, su nariz sangraba, su brazo derecho estaba torcido en un ángulo imposible y un pequeño charco de sangre se extendía bajo su cabeza.

-¡ELIZABETH!...-Bella corrió desesperada hasta el cuerpo inerte de Elizabeth, pero antes de que siquiera lograra tocarla un fuerte brazo la detuvo.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija…esto es culpa tuya.-La calma en la voz de Edward era incluso más aterradora que si hubiera gritado.-Andrew llama a una ambulancia.- dijo aun sin soltar el brazo de Bella. El pequeño no espero que se lo dijeran 2 veces y rápidamente marco el número de emergencias.

-¡ES MI HIJA! ¡SUÉLTAME!.-Chillo Bella tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de Edward.

-ella no es mas tu hija, perdiste ese puto derecho el día que decidiste casarte con Demetri.-Sus mirada no expresaba nada más que el odio con tenido hacia la que una vez fue su mas grande amor…

* * *

La ambulancia llego 10 minutos después, los paramédicos se asombraron al ver los golpes de la niña aparte del echo de que el fuerte impacto del auto contra su pequeño cuerpecito…era para causar la muerte, pero gracias a Dios eso no sucedió y Elie seguía respirando, aunque fuera con dificultad.

Edward no permitió que nadie fuera en la ambulancia con Elizabeth, el y Andrew se fueron en su auto, mientras Bella se fue con Demetri en su auto, rumbo al hospital.

Edward estaba preocupado, no sabia con exactitud el estado en el que se encontraba su hija, pero sabia que si le pasaba algo muy grave Isabella tendría toda la culpa.

llegaron al Hospital en menos de 10 minutos, la ambulancia se debuto y rápidamente aparecieron 3 doctores con una camilla para llevar a Elizabeth a revisión.

Edward y Andrew se bajaron del auto y corrieron a dentro del hospital siendo seguidos muy de cerca por Bella y Demetri.

-¿Edward que fue lo que paso?-pregunto una muy alterada Maya mientras sujetaba a Edward por el brazo.

-Un auto la lanzo por los aires...Maya fue horrible-su voz se quebró en la ultima frase y las lagrimas que intento retener para no asustar a su otro hijo, rodaron por sus mejillas como cascadas llenas de dolor.

Andrew asustado se acerco a su papá y rodeo la cintura de este con sus pequeños bracitos. Sus lagrimas tampoco se hicieron rodeo el cuello de Edward con su brazo y poso la otra mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

-Tranquilos todo estará bien, verán que Elie se recuperara, ella es fuerte y muy testaruda, saldrá de esta.-intento que su voz sonara firme y no demostrara el nerviosismo y preocupación que la embargaba en esos momentos...

* * *

Media hora después de que llegaran al Hospital aparecieron Rosalie y Esmee muy alteradas y preguntando por la salud de ELizabeth.

Edward que hasta el momento había permanecido sentado derramando lagrimas con Andi sobre su regazo y acurrucado en su levanto furioso al ver entrar a las 2 mujeres.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto dejando a Andrew -que se había quedado dormido- sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

-es mi nieta la que esta ahí adentro.- Esmee señalo con su dedo indice el largo pasillo de la derecha.

-ella no es tu nieta.- el enojo se podía leer en cada una de sus palabras.

-quieras o no ella es de _Nuestra familia_ Edward y, tenemos todo el derecho de estar aquí preocupándonos por ella.-dijo Rosalie viendo con ojos amenazantes a su "hermano".

-Ni Elizabeth ni Andrew son familia suya...así que les pido que se larguen de una buena ves, no quiero que estén cerca de mis hijos, nunca más.- Bella que hasta el momento había presenciado la escena en silencio, se levanto de su lugar al lado de Demetri y se interpuso entre Edward y las otras dos mujeres.

-Edward, por si no lo recuerdas los niños no solo son tus hijos, también son míos y yo tengo el mismo poder sobre ellos, que tu tienes.-

-Eso, _Poder, _es lo único que has tenido todo este tiempo sobre los niños, _jamás_ algo de cariño, que es lo que ellos necesitan...además tu ya no tienes derecho de reclamar nada sobre _Mis hijos.- _Bella lo miro con una ceja alzada y la duda pintada en el rostro.- Así es Isabella, como lo oyes, por tu maldita culpa Elie esta en este lugar, lo que me da un arma más para quitarte la custodia de los niños, te lo advertí Isabella pero tu preferiste seguir con tu maldito capricho de querer ganarme, no lo lograras...-hizo una corta pausa para pensar bien lo que diría.- Te doy 2 días, 2 putos días para que firmes y me sedas la custodia de Andrew y su hermana, no creo que te vaya a gustar que los medios se enteren que la gran _Doctora Swan_ podría ir a la cárcel por haber golpeado a su hija, hasta casi matarla.-la miro directamente a los ojos con expresión burlona.

-¿de que estas hablando?-

-si haces lo que te pido nadie tiene por que saber tus oscuros secretos, de lo contrario...- Edward se encogió de hombros.

-eres un maldito bastardo, no puedo creer hasta donde piensas llegar.-

-piénsalo Isabella.-Edward siguió ignorando las palabras de Bella. -Si la prensa se entera de todo esto, la que saldría perdiendo eres tu, no me costara nada acabar con tu reputación Isabella, puedo acabarte en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y estoy seguro de que no seria nada conveniente para tu carrera el que todo Chicago piense que eres una maniática.-

-¡BASTA EDWARD!-intervino Esmee.

-Tu no te metas Esmerald también puedo hacer que tu salgas perdiendo con esto, todos podrían sufrís las consecuencias del egoísmo de Isabella...2 días.- se dio la vuelta i regreso con su hijo, lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la salida del Hospital con Maya pisando-le los talones.

* * *

-Como esta Elizabeth.-pregunto Edward al Doctor Harrison.

-Estable, pero el golpe en su cabeza fu muy fuerte, tiene 3 costillas fracturadas además del brazo derecho y el tobillo izquierdo. Por lo demás, sus órganos internos no sufrieron daño alguno, pero probablemente deba quedarse unos días en observación.- Edward asintió despacio, el Doctor se dio la vuelta y regreso a su trabajo.

Habían pasado tan solo unas horas del accidente, después de su "discusión"con Bella, llevo a Andrew a casa, el niño estaba cansado de llorar, y la preocupación de no saber que sucedía con su hermana le estaba afectando, así que prefirió dejar al pequeño con Maya.

Cuando regreso al hospital, espero no encontrar a las tres mujeres que más ama,pero que en este momento no quería ni ver.

por suerte para el, cuando llego a la pequeña sala de espera que había fuera de la habitación 206- La de Elie- ellas ya no estaban y Demtri tampoco.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, recapitular todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses y con Bella,su madre y hermana ahí, le resultaría difícil tomar la decisión correcta.

Pera ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer, solo esperaba no equivocarse...

_¿Enamórame...Otra Vez? _No lo creo...pensó recordando los momentos vividos con el amor de su existencia..._Isabella..._

**_¿FIN?_**

* * *

******Así es señoras y señores este Fic a llegado a su fin**

**¡NO ME MATEEEENN! ¡PORFAA SE LOS SUPLICO! **

**Peeerroo como yo se que hay muchas cosas que no calzan...**

**Si quieren saber que pasara con: Edward, Bella, Los Cullen, Maya, Irina, Andi y Elie,etc...Vayan a nuestra pagina en Facebook **(Link en nuestro perfil**) ahí encontraran una sorpresa ;)...**

**Gracias a las más de 10,000 personas que se tomaron su tiempo de leer esta locura, Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos, sin ustedes no hubiera podido continuar esto...**

**Y sobre todo Gracias a Maya Masen Cullen...Nena, tu sabes lo que sigue, no desesperes.**

**Los Amo y...nos leemos pronto ;)**

_**$MAR$**_


	14. NOTA

**¡YA ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE FIC! **

**SI QUIEREN LEERLO SE LLAMA: RECUPERAR LO PERDIDO.**


End file.
